


Alianzas peligrosas

by sara_f_black



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los Vengadores deben enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, necesitan un arma que no tienen: magia. Sin embargo, Thor tiene un prisionero en Asgard que podría ayudarlos. ¿Puede ser un indeseado aliado más peligroso que la amenaza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alianzas peligrosas

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a thefrozenyogurt por su apoyo constante para escribir este fic, y a aglaiacallia por su lectura previa. Dado mi desconocimiento sobre el universo Marvel, he utilizado una amenaza X, no a un personaje propio de los comics. Me basé exclusivamente en la película. El fic es gen, pero tiene trazas de Loki/Darcy y alguna referencia de Jane/Coulson, como cabe esperar siendo yo la que escribe. Pero el fic es tan gen como la peli, o sea: pueden shippear en la dirección que deseen.

-La electricidad ha terminado por dañarte el cerebro.Llamar a los rayos así no puede ser bueno.

Tony es el que pronuncia las palabras, pero reflejan el sentido de lo que están pensando todos los presentes. Sin embargo, Thor continúa mirándolos de manera solemne. Lo ha dicho en serio. 

-No me gusta –declara Natasha de inmediato, sin evitar la expresión de disgusto. Clint, a su lado, asiente con vehemencia, demostrando su apoyo a lo dicho por su compañera. 

El semidios se gira hacia Steve Rogers, quien tiene el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras. 

-Es un riesgo demasiado alto –señala finalmente. Tony rueda los ojos, como si Steve hubiera dicho que acababa de descubrir el agua caliente. 

-No tenemos otra estrategia –apunta Thor. Su voz suena grave, no desconoce la gravedad de lo que está proponiendo. 

Los ojos de Natasha y Clint van de Steve a Bruce, quien no ha dado su opinión todavía. Tony está caminando inquieto de un lado a otro del salón, pero también dirige una mirada de reojo hacia el doctor Banner. 

-Podríamos trabajar con la teoría de que la magia es ciencia muy evolucionada –señala el hombre mirando todavía la pantalla del computador con los resultados de los análisis que estaba realizando–. Tal vez, con mucho trabajo, podamos explicar cómo funciona lo que hace. 

Levanta la mirada para buscar la de Tony, quien asiente de mala gana, sabe exactamente al punto al que quiere llegar. 

-Tomaría demasiado tiempo que seamos capaces de reproducirla nosotros y hacerle frente –termina Bruce al notar que su compañero está de acuerdo, aunque le pese. 

-Así que mejor traemos otro villano que termine con la Tierra antes de que lo logremos –completa Tony. 

En el fondo, todos saben que la descabellada propuesta de Thor es tal vez la única opción que tienen, pero no les gusta nada. 

\-------------------------- 

-¿Estás seguro de que tu padre puede controlarlo? 

A Nick Fury tampoco le hace la menor gracia. En realidad, no hay una sola persona a la que la idea le entusiasme. Odin no la recibió de buena manera, aunque finalmente ha accedido. 

-Sí –asegura Thor con gravedad–. Los poderes de Loki están atados, solo liberará una parte suficiente para que nos ayude a enfrentar la amenaza. 

Fury lo ha llevado hasta el laboratorio de Jane, quien evita mirarlo. Thor supone que está enojada con él por la idea. 

-¿Podrías controlarlo si Loki encontrara la manera de usar eso a su favor? –Pregunta Fury con escepticismo. 

El rostro de Thor se oscurece ante la idea. 

-No lo hará. 

Nota la mirada de furia contenida que Jane le dedica de reojo. 

-No podemos fiarnos de eso –señala Fury–. Señorita Foster, ¿está listo el dispositivo? 

Jane asiente con firmeza. Thor los mira a ambos sin comprender. 

-En teoría lo está, pero no podemos probarlo –responde con formalidad–. Se supone que es capaz de abrir un portal y lanzar un objetivo en otra zona de la galaxia. 

Es difícil seguir la explicación científica que Jane da a continuación. Thor sospecha que solo Tony y Bruce podrían haber entendido algo. Sin embargo, capta la idea general. 

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunta frunciendo el ceño profundamente–. Si consideran que Loki está haciendo algo indebido, ¿lo usarían contra él? 

Fury asiente y Jane lo mira ligeramente desafiante. 

-Pero no saben dónde lo mandarían –agrega Thor, de acuerdo a lo que ha entendido. Por sus rostros, entiende que esa es precisamente la idea–. No pueden hacer eso. Sus poderes están atados, estará desarmado. ¿Qué opciones tendría? 

-Las mismas que le dio al agente Coulson –replica Jane con una dureza poco común en ella. 

Fury lo mira con severidad. 

-Si estás seguro de que Loki sabrá comportarse no tienes por qué preocuparte. 

El problema es que Thor sabe que su hermano es impredecible. Considerando la animadversión de todos en la Tierra contra él, no le extrañaría que a la menor duda, envíen a Loki a alguna galaxia desconocida donde no podrá ir a ayudarlo. 

\----------------------------- 

Loki recibe la noticia con una tranquilidad intimidante, aunque una corta sonrisa burlona se forma en sus labios mientras Thor no lo observa.

Evita mirar a Odin a los ojos cuando le pone los grilletes que evitarán que utilice la magia con libertad. Thor lo ha convencido de no enviarlo con el maldito bozal pues va a necesitar hablar con ellos. Loki apenas contiene la mirada burlona hacia su hermano cuando el rey de Asgard le previene que debe tener mucho cuidado con las palabras de su prisionero. 

No le preguntan realmente si quiere ayudar a la Tierra. Odin le da la indicación de hacerlo, señalándole que Asgard le estará muy agradecido. Puede significar la prueba de su redención. Thor le dice que también limpiará su nombre en la Tierra, que tienen una deuda. 

Loki se limita a sonreír con calma. Aquello va a ser divertido. 

\----------------------------- 

Hay tanta tensión en la habitación que casi puede tocarse. Todos miran a su invitado como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. Loki no encuentra particularmente cómoda su nueva prisión, tiene una cama pequeña y una lámpara cuya luz no puede ni prender ni apagar a voluntad, sino que lo hace en un horario definido. Se sienta en el borde de la dura superficie y espera. 

Mira hacia Natasha y Clint. Están de pie, juntos. Es divertido mirarlos porque ambos saben que se les ha metido bajo la piel y conoce lo que hay entre ellos. La Viuda Negra pudo engañarlo en su visita anterior para hacerlo hablar, pero para ello pagó el precio de dejarlo ver algo real sobre ella. En cuanto a Clint, no cree que haya algo sobre él que no conozca. 

El soldado de otro tiempo también está allí. Lo mira con cautela y Loki sabe lo que piensa de él. Lo considera poco honorable e indigno de confianza. Tiene razón. 

Varios metros a la derecha de él está el arrogante Tony Stark y su corazón defectuoso: no lo soporta, es la máxima expresión de la impertinencia de una especie inferior. Parece mirar de reojo al autoproclamado Capitán, esperando a ver cuál será su actitud en aquella reunión. 

Finalmente, unos pasos más atrás que el resto, está el doctor Banner. El orgullo herido de Loki lo hace levantar la barbilla al verlo. Algún día va a dominarlo. Sabe que tiene ante sí un arma capaz de abrir muchas puertas en el universo, pero se ha convertido en algo personal. Hulk un día va a hacer justo lo que Loki quiera. Se va a asegurar de ello. 

Pero para eso, todavía falta tiempo. Primero tiene que sacar adelante este delicioso juego al que Thor lo ha llevado. 

Le han explicado lo que necesitan de él. Le divierte que todos parecen incómodos con su presencia y ninguno quiere realmente tenerlo allí. Ninguno lo admitirían, pero tienen miedo. 

Sí, tiene que agradecerle a Thor ese estimulante viaje. 

Cuando todos lo miran esperando su respuesta, no se da prisa. Estira los hombros hacia atrás, los mira uno a uno y sonríe con desdén. 

-La inconstante e hipócrita raza humana. No quieren que los gobierne… pero quieren que los proteja. 

Nota la tensión en el dúo de asesinos, aunque la reacción más evidente es la de Stark, quien resopla y se gira un poco, dándole la espalda. 

-Esto es una locura –señala el hombre, y está seguro de que lo ha dicho muchas veces antes. Parece hablar al aire, pero espera la reacción del Capitán, quien tuerce el gesto. Está de acuerdo pero sabe que no tienen otra opción. 

Loki sonríe de medio lado. 

-¿Qué los hace pensar que voy a ayudar? –Pregunta con un deje de burla, mientras busca a Thor con la mirada. 

El dios del trueno está tenso. Tiene los brazos cruzados y lo mira fijamente. 

-Escuchaste a nuestro padre –señala al notar su mirada. 

Loki se crispa ante sus palabras. 

-Tu padre me envió aquí porque si voy a hacer algún desastre quiere que sea fuera de Asgard –le replica con reproche.

¿Es que Thor nunca se daba cuenta de nada? Ya sabía que no. 

-¿No vas a ayudarnos, entonces? –Pregunta Steve Rogers cortando la réplica de Thor antes de que llegue. 

Loki ladea la cabeza, como si quisiera evaluarlo, aunque tiene clara su respuesta desde un inicio. 

-Tal vez también tenga un interés en terminar con esta amenaza –señala el doctor Banner, participando por primera vez. 

Es listo. Además de tener a Hulk, es listo. 

-Tal vez –accede Loki, asegurándose de que su expresión no delate lo acertado del comentario del doctor–. Pero tengo otros enemigos que me preocupan. 

Mira de reojo a Thor, quien ha descruzado los brazos al escucharlo. 

-No tienes que preocuparte por los Chitauri –le recuerda–. Mientras estés en Asgard no pueden alcanzarte. 

Loki arquea ambas cejas. 

-No estoy en Asgard –dice en el mismo tono. 

-No hay de esos aquí –recuerda Tony Stark con petulancia–. Les llevé una bomba nuclear la última vez, dudo que quieran repetir. 

Loki nota que sus mismos compañeros ruedan los ojos ante sus palabras. Él por su parte, sonríe con desdén. 

-Si me hubieran dejado gobernar, no habría amenazas de fuera. Ahora, los otros mundos piensan que la Tierra está lista para hacerles frente. No saben a lo que se enfrentan… 

-¿Tú sí? –Pregunta entonces Natasha, rápida, implacable. Loki le dedica una mirada de suficiencia. 

Él ha conocido los lados oscuros de las distintas galaxias y sabe a lo que se están enfrentando. Lo sabe tan bien como el hecho de que él solo no podría hacerle frente y que tener un grupo de héroes dispuestos a hacerse cargo del problema a su lado puede ser de gran ayuda. 

Sí, tiene un interés en acabar con esa amenaza. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga con los Chitauri? –Pregunta Thor finalmente–. Nuestro padre no quiere que hagamos nada contra ellos mientras no se acerquen a Asgard. 

Loki tuerce el gesto. La insistencia de Thor en el “nuestro” es increíblemente molesta. 

-Vendrán –asegura–. Esta “amenaza” como ustedes la llaman, traerá refuerzos. Estarán mejor preparados esta vez. Si decido participar… Deben terminar con los Chitauri también. 

-No –replica Steve Rogers de inmediato–. Sabemos el daño que pueden hacer, no podemos permitirles entrar aquí. 

-Entonces no lo hagan –replica Loki con fastidio, sin dejar de ver al que por años llamó su hermano–. Uno de ustedes al menos puede pelear fuera. Tal vez dos. 

Sus últimas palabras las acompaña con una mirada hacia el doctor Banner, quien se remueve incómodo. 

El grupo se mira entre sí. “Los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra” había dicho Stark. “Los Vengadores”. Es ridículo pensar en esos nombres viendo lo perdido que está el desigual grupo. 

-¿Estás seguro sobre los Chitauri estando implicados en esto? –Pregunta Rogers tras unos momentos. 

Loki se limita a asentir. 

Steve mira a Tony Stark. Es obvio que el liderazgo del grupo pende de la mediación entre ambos. 

-En ese caso, es una amenaza más con la que tendremos que lidiar, con o sin él. 

Stark tuerce el gesto, mientras Loki nota la mirada desconfiada de Natasha y Bruce Banner, junto al reproche de Clint Barton. Por suerte, está acostumbrado a no ser el más querido de los grupos en los que ha socializado. 

Thor se dirige a sus compañeros con solemnidad. 

-Puedo enfrentarlos fuera de la Tierra, es cierto. Si el doctor Banner me acompaña… 

Bruce Banner se encoge de hombros. Tony Stark los mira alternativamente. Loki puede adivinar que está pensando en cómo adaptar su traje para respirar fuera de la Tierra, ya una vez salió con él. 

Sonríe para sí, sin importarle que la Viuda Negra lo note ni que Steve Rogers esté empezando a discutir con Tony Stark sobre las posibilidades de pelear divididos: unos fuera de la Tierra y otros dentro. 

Sabe que no tienen otra opción: lo necesitan. No tienen opción y él sabe cómo aprovechar eso. 

\------------------------------- 

La curiosidad es una de las principales características de Darcy Lewis. Siempre lo ha sido y no sabe por qué alguna gente piensa que es algo que con el tiempo podría variar. Cuando deja a Jane y a Thor en el laboratorio, se da cuenta de que está libre por un buen rato en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Piensa en adelantar trabajo, pero todo lo que necesita está en la oficina y no piensa regresar allí. Ni quiere interrumpir una escena íntima ni tampoco encontrarse en medio de una de sus discusiones sobre Loki. Es curiosa, pero no quiere atentar contra su salud mental o su integridad física. 

Loki. 

En teoría ella no debería saberlo. Se ha manejado con total discreción la presencia del hermano de Thor en el lugar. Nick Fury parece pensar que lo tildarían de loco por admitir aquello. Darcy está de acuerdo. Es una locura: si alguien va a destruir la Tierra, traer al último que intentó destruirla antes para evitarlo no puede ser buena idea de ninguna forma. 

Si ella está enterada es porque ha ayudado a Jane con el proyecto del portal intergaláctico todo ese tiempo. Adiós a sus estudios, desde que cayeron en las manos de SHIELD no ha conocido otra vida. No se queja, es emocionante saber lo que ignora la mayor parte del planeta. Sin embargo, la idea de convertir el proyecto de Jane en un arma para enviar a otro lado del universo a los enemigos es algo que no termina de procesar. 

Sería genial poder hacerlo en verdad. Lastimosamente han desaparecido demasiadas cosas con el traslador intergaláctico. En realidad no es lastimoso, es lo que pretenden, desaparecer las cosas. Simplemente que como no pueden decir dónde está lo desaparecido, tampoco pueden asegurar que funcione. 

Es tan confuso. 

Loki podría ser el primero en probarlo. Darcy está segura de que Jane estaría encantada de usarlo. Ese día en particular le habría encantado. Temprano su jefa tuvo una discusión con el agente de SHIELD al que tenía que reportarse. Aparentemente, el agente Coulson había dejado un protocolo establecido para ocultar a Jane ante cualquier signo de presencia de Loki en la Tierra. 

Si hubiera servido de algo, Darcy le hubiera recomendado a Thor que no intentara precisamente ese día que Jane entendiera a su hermano adoptivo. 

Lo ha escuchado en más de una ocasión hacerlo. Por supuesto que ella tampoco podrá perdonar nunca la muerte del agente Coulson. Era un tipo agradable, más allá de las donas que solía dejar en el laboratorio cuando iba de visita. Realmente se preocupaba por Jane y sabía que ella había llegado a quererle de una manera que no había admitido tampoco. 

Sin embargo, Loki parece algo más que un asesino psicópata. Bien de la cabeza no está, eso es claro, pero según Thor las circunstancias han jugado mucho con su cabeza para dejarla en tan mal estado. 

Tiene curiosidad, es natural, ¿no? 

\---------------------------------- 

Historia universal. Loki pasa las páginas con fastidio del libro que el dios del trueno le dejó en su celda. Thor considera que es un tema apropiado para que estudie, dice que le ayudará a entender a los humanos. A Loki le parece ridículo, él los entiende mucho mejor que el heredero de Odin, de eso está seguro. 

Las cosas están demasiado quietas para haber sido llevado a toda prisa a Midgard en medio de una emergencia. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, es paciente. Los grandes planes necesitan una cuota importante de paciencia, y él tiene grandes planes. Sin embargo, esperar en la celda en esta ocasión está resultando aburrido. 

Sus sentidos están alerta, así que la nota apenas se hace presente. Vaya, una pequeña distracción. La toma. 

-Puedes acercarte más –señala con suficiencia y tono de indiferencia, sin cerrar el tomo del libro. Está lleno de perdedores que intentaron dominar el mundo sin tener la capacidad de hacerlo. 

Escucha un golpe metálico seguido de un ahogado “¡auch!” mientras la chica que había entrado de incógnito al salón sale de su mal escogido escondite. La mira de reojo. 

-Acércate –insiste él–. Si quieres ver al monstruo en exposición no vas a poder apreciarlo de lejos. 

Está ligeramente sonrojada, abochornada por haber sido descubierta o más probablemente, preocupada de que sus superiores se enteren de que ha entrado allí. 

-Yo… trabajo aquí –especifica, tratando de justificar su presencia allí. Levanta la barbilla con dignidad. 

Loki tuerce el gesto. 

-Lo sé, Darcy Lewis. Sé quién eres. 

La chica no se espera esa declaración, por lo que su reacción resulta divertida. Es curioso como intenta estar a la defensiva y no logra más que evidenciar lo insegura que se siente. 

No es que Loki le haya puesto mayor atención, pero la recuerda. La conoce de los recuerdos de Selvig, está asociada a Jane Foster.

-Yo también sé quién eres –replica ella tras unos momentos. Loki arquea una ceja con incredulidad, logrando alterarla un poco más–. Eres el psicópata que trató de dominar la Tierra con un ejército de aliens y destruyó Manhattan poniendo a todos los superhéroes en duda. Realmente afectaste el negocio por aquí. 

Loki se mantiene impasible, aunque aquella información es nueva. Así que los famosos Vengadores no son precisamente adorados en la Tierra. Interesante. 

-También soy el psicópata con el que cuentan ahora para salvar su querida Tierra –le recuerda con tranquilidad. 

Darcy bufa ante el recordatorio. Es un sonido interesante, muy poco digno, resulta divertido. A la par de la solemnidad del grupo de héroes al que pertenece su hermano, la chica resulta un entretiempo relajante. 

-Por acá hay varias dudas al respecto. 

-¿Oh, de verdad? –Pregunta con un tono cargado de ironía. 

Para su sorpresa, Darcy sonríe ligeramente. Nota que a la chica también la toma desprevenida su propia reacción pues trata de ponerse seria de inmediato. No dice nada más por unos momentos que Loki dedica a examinarla. 

Hay un rechazo natural de la chica hacia él, pero también un evidente interés, o no estaría allí. 

-¿Por qué querías la Tierra? –Pregunta la chica finalmente. La pregunta lo sorprende, pero antes de que articule una respuesta, Darcy Lewis ha decidido aclarar los motivos por los cuales la ha formulado–. Quiero decir, no somos la gran cosa. Lo estás viendo… 

Señala con un movimiento de la cabeza el libro de historia universal que ha quedado a un lado. Loki lo mira de reojo. 

-¿Piensas que merezco más, mortal? 

Darcy cambia el peso de un pie a otro, inquieta. 

-Alguien más quiere conquistarla ahora. Debemos estar enviando las señales más equivocadas posibles… ¿Por qué la Tierra? 

-Devalúas mucho a tu propia raza, Darcy Lewis –replicó Loki tras unos momentos de reflexión–. ¿Estás preocupada por esta amenaza? ¿No crees que pueda… ayudar? 

La chica parece tomar valor de sus palabras. Avanza unos cuantos pasos, quedando más cerca del material especial transparente que los separa. 

-Oh, tienes que ayudar. Mataste muchas personas la última vez que estuviste aquí, mataste a Coulson para empezar, ¡usaste a Selvig! ¡Nos debes mucho! 

-¡¿Deberles?! –La reacción es inmediata, no se detiene a controlarla. Ha elevado el tono de la voz cuando el acceso de rabia lo ha recorrido, pero Darcy no parece intimidada. No sabe cuál era ese agente, se deshizo de muchos y a ninguno le preguntó el nombre. No se siente en deuda con la Tierra por ninguna razón y espera que eso quede claro en su expresión. Sin embargo, evita el estallido de furia y lo enmascara tras una sonrisa de desdén–. Mis deudas son con Asgard, mortal. O eso dicen. 

La chica se cruza de brazos y lo mira enfadada. 

-Pues Asgard te ha mandado. Escuché a Thor hablar de eso. De cualquier forma, no vas a tener muchas opciones de no ayudarnos –masculla molesta–. No somos la gran cosa pero sabemos defendernos. 

¿Defenderse? La palabra hace eco en la mente de Loki. Suponía ya que si han aceptado su presencia en la Tierra es porque creen poder protegerse de alguna forma. Ahora resulta que esta chica lo sabe. 

Sabe cómo pretenden protegerse. 

-Así que has escuchado a Thor –replica, ignorando el resto de sus palabras. Retrocede un poco dentro de su celda y lanza una mirada al libro. También hay junto a la sobria cama un paquete de una comida extraña propia de Midgard–. Es el único que cree que puedo ser de ayuda realmente, ¿cierto? 

Nota como la chica descruza los brazos, atenta a su mirada fija en las dos limosnas que su hermano se dignó a dejarle para que aguantara el encierro. 

-Está intentando convencerlos a todos de que nos ayudarás–le asegura, como si pensara que le hará bien saberlo–. Cree que puedes hacerlo, que realmente vas a hacerlo. 

Loki sonríe con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía. Una de las debilidades de los humanos es su tendencia a la compasión, lo cual es muy útil. 

-Bueno, aquí estoy. No tengo muchas opciones, como dijiste –dice mientras la mira reojo y se permite una corta sonrisa de complicidad. Ella no le responde con otra igual, pero tampoco hace ningún gesto de rechazo–. Pero soy un prisionero de cualquier forma. Tengo atados mis poderes. Lo que podré hacer será limitado. 

-Será suficiente –señala ella, su ceño se frunce ligeramente–. No te enviarían a enfrentarte a una amenaza sin suficiente capacidad para ello, ¿no? Thor no lo permitiría de cualquier forma. 

Loki sonríe de medio lado con desdén. 

-Thor no entiende de magia –declara con seguridad. Luego se acerca hacia ella un poco–. ¿Realmente crees, Darcy Lewis, que alguien en Asgard o en la Tierra, quiere que yo sobreviva ese enfrentamiento? 

Ella parpadea aunque intente sostenerle la mirada. 

-Thor –replica con seguridad. 

Loki sonríe de nuevo con una mezcla de desdén y melancolía que no tiene que fingir demasiado. 

-Sí, Thor. 

Guarda silencio mientras sus palabras van haciéndose nido en la mente de la chica. 

-Todo acabará pronto. Si realmente ayudas a la Tierra, no tiene por qué haber problemas –trata de asegurarle ella tras unos momentos. Luego parece comprender que no es buena idea seguir hablando, no cree que sea consciente de todo lo que le ha dejado saber en esa conversación. Señala hacia su cama tratando de mostrarse despreocupada–. Disfruta tu libro y… prueba las Pop-Tarts. Son realmente buenas. 

Loki sonríe de medio lado. 

-Debo decir que las prisiones de Asgard son mucho más confortables –señala con tristeza burlona. 

-¡Bienvenido a la Tierra! –Le replica Darcy con ironía mientras mira su reloj–. Yo debo irme. 

Lo mira un momento como si esperara alguna palabra de despedida y luego se gira para dirigirse a la salida. Antes de que llegue a ella, Loki la detiene. 

-Darcy Lewis. ¿Te veré de nuevo? 

Ella ladea la cabeza y niega. 

-No lo sé. Jane y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, y tú lo tendrás también. Ahí afuera los Vengadores están muy ocupados… 

Loki decide ignorar su última acotación. 

-Entonces, espero verte de nuevo –declara y nota como la chica sonríe para sí antes de salir. 

Él por su parte regresa a la cama y toma asiento. Darcy Lewis conoce la forma en que los humanos creen poder defenderse de él. Está al tanto de su presencia en la Tierra y la razón por la cual está allí. Conoce demasiado y no necesita ser un genio para saber que se debe a su relación con la humana de Thor, Jane Foster. 

Jane Foster trabajaba en portales intergalácticos. Recuerda las notas de Selvig al respecto, habían sido de gran utilidad en su trabajo conjunto. Si Darcy Lewis trabaja con ella, ambas deben haber estado involucradas en el desarrollo de aquello que pretenden utilizar contra él. 

Un portal intergaláctico construido por humanos. La chica se equivoca al decir que la Tierra no es la gran cosa: la raza humana es muy particular. 

Y muy divertida. 

\--------------------------------- 

Darcy Lewis creía que su época de ser impulsiva y terminar regañada por sus padres/maestros/directores ya había acabado. Se da cuenta que no es así cuando es llamada la oficina de Nick Fury y se da cuenta que está en problemas. Siguió su impulso de ir a ver al hermano de Thor sin pensar que evidentemente lo tendrían vigilado y no querrían que nadie se acercara. Bueno, podrían habérselo impedido ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué otra razón la llamaría Fury? Darcy acaba de enterarse de que el hombre sabe quién es ella. 

Al entrar a la oficina al menos se da cuenta que no estará sola. La sonrisa de saludo que le dedica Thor la tranquiliza un poco. Fury no se atreverá a ser demasiado duro si ella tiene a un dios de su parte en la habitación, ¿cierto? 

Sin embargo, cuando Fury le explica la razón por la cual la ha mandado a llamar, se da cuenta de que el tipo de problema en el que está metida es muy diferente al que pensaba. 

-En todo este tiempo no ha querido conversar con nadie –le explica Thor cuando ella se gira a mirarlo aturdida, sin creer lo que el hombre de SHIELD acababa de decirle–. Hablar, ocasionalmente, sí, pero de esa manera en que conversó contigo… 

Niega con la cabeza sin completar su frase, parece abatido. 

Darcy mira de nuevo a Fury, quien la contempla con esa expresión impasible y seria que la asusta un poco.

-La Viuda Negra ya utilizó sus habilidades de interrogación con él en una ocasión, no funcionará de nuevo. Loki está a la defensiva y necesitamos evaluarlo. 

Aquello no tiene sentido. 

-¿Por qué no mandan un psiquiatra? Está mal de la cabeza, ya lo sabemos. ¡Yo no soy una interrogadora!

-No es lo que queremos –dice Thor con voz grave, y a Darcy le parece sentir la tensión entre Fury y él–. Loki está aquí en calidad de prisionero de Asgard y aliado para la Tierra. Comprendo que los humanos tengan sus dudas sobre él, pero no se dejará evaluar. Sin embargo, pienso que conversar con un ser humano le hará bien. Por favor, Darcy, apreciaría mucho si lo hicieras. 

Maldición. Cuando un tipo tan grande y fuerte como Thor clava esos ojos con expresión de cachorro apaleado rogando, es difícil decir que no. Además, tampoco le están pidiendo demasiado, ¿cierto? 

Se moja los labios, que se le han quedado secos, y mira de nuevo a Fury. 

-¿Qué tendría que hacer? 

Nota que ambos hombres intercambian una mirada. 

-Nada. Hablar con él –señala Fury–. Está a la defensiva de todos los superhéroes, pero contigo quiso hablar. Debe considerarte una posible debilidad en el sistema, una oportunidad de obtener información. 

Darcy se remueve incómoda. Eso no es algo agradable de decirle a una chica. Así que por eso quería Loki verla de nuevo. Tiene su lógica. 

-No sé mayor cosa –replica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero has participado en el desarrollo del traslador intergaláctico –señala Fury de inmediato–. Así que, si accedes a hacer esto, esa será tu instrucción principal: nunca hablarle sobre traslador.

Es una locura. Además, a Jane no le hará nada de gracia. Debería decir que no, Fury no le da miedo. Bueno, sí que se lo da, pero no tanto como para obligarla. Pero la mirada Thor es la que la detiene. 

Hablar con Loki unas cuantas veces de aquí a que trabaje con los Vengadores no puede ser tan difícil. Además, no puede decir que no haya disfrutado la conversación que tuvieron. 

Asiente y Fury parece complacido. Tras unas últimas indicaciones sale de la oficina y Thor la sigue. 

-Muchas gracias, Darcy. Eres una buena mujer. Loki sabrá apreciarlo. 

Ella arquea las cejas y lo mira con incredulidad. 

-Está loco, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no actúa como loco sino que está realmente mal de la cabeza. 

Thor inspira profundo. 

-Así es. Tanto el corazón como la mente de mi hermano están rotos. Pero no van a repararse solos. 

Le da un poco de lástima la convicción y la amargura en las palabras de Thor. No parece haber nadie que piense igual que él. Jane ha sido particularmente dura con el tema, el pobre se debe sentir muy solo. Aunque es extraño sentir lástima de un antiguo dios. 

-¿Realmente no tienen psiquiatras en Asgard? ¿Es que nadie se vuelve loco o algo? 

Thor niega aunque parece divertirle su manera de preguntar. 

-Loki no hablaría con nadie. Pensaría que trabajan para mi padre y yo. 

Darcy ladea la cabeza, procesando la declaración. 

-Bueno, estaría en lo cierto, ¿no? Todos trabajan para tu padre. 

Thor la mira un momento y luego ríe. No es el mismo tipo de risa alegra que compartió con ellos en Nuevo México, pero es un avance considerando la solemnidad con la que se maneja todo el tiempo. 

-Creo que a Loki va a gustarle hablar contigo. 

Darcy se sorprende deseando que sea cierto. 

\------------------------------------ 

Ha sido una experiencia interesante. Jane no está muy conforme con su nueva asignación, como ya suponía, y es difícil saber que está siendo grabada y monitoreada mientras literalmente le dice lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza a un tipo que podría ayudar a salvar a la Tierra o podría intentar conquistarla de nuevo. 

Para tener de qué hablar, ha estado llevando material de apoyo. Debe contenerse. Si sigue llevando tantas cosas, tendrán que darle a Loki una celda más grande y no hay ninguna con tanta seguridad como esta cabina especial, reproducción de los materiales en los que lo habían encerrado la primera vez. 

No tiene idea de qué puede interesarle a un dios. Thor es bastante fácil de entretener, todos los productos terrestres le resultan curiosos y divertidos. Sin embargo, Darcy presiente que Loki es bastante más selectivo. 

Eso no hace que se limite en opciones de materiales que llevarle. Al contrario. Necesita probar. Entre los distintos tipos de comida que le lleva y las pilas de libros que le ha ofrecido, Darcy empieza a pensar que Fury debe considerar darle un armario al prisionero. 

Le ha llevado libros de fotos de distintos lugares del mundo, culturas y costumbres. Thor cree que le ayudará a sentir empatía por los humanos, Darcy teme que le dé más ideas sobre por qué sería bueno dominarlos. Sin embargo, disfruta verlos con él, intentar averiguar lo que piensa con los pequeños cambios en su rostro casi siempre hermético y escuchar sus eventuales comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo que ve. 

También le ha llevado reproductores con distintos tipos de música. No puede saber cuál será de su agrado, pero el silencio de la celda le resulta terrible. Es curioso lo fácil que se maneja Loki con los aparatos electrónicos, al contrario de su hermano adoptivo. 

-Me enseñas mucho sobre tu mundo, Darcy Lewis –señala Loki en su tercera visita, mientras la mira con curiosidad–. ¿Intentas convencerme de nuevo de que vale la pena dominarlo? 

Sus palabras la hacen sobresaltarse, pero luego nota que se está burlando de ella. Lo hace con frecuencia, parece encontrarla divertida. Entretención de un dios prisionero, no es una ocupación que Darcy hubiera pensado ejercer algún día. De ciencias políticas a asistente de laboratorio para pasar después a... ¿relaciones interplanetarias? Su universidad no daba esa materia. 

Bufa y se cruza de brazos. 

-Tal vez quiero que conozcas el mundo que vas a ayudar a salvar. 

Loki arquea una ceja al escucharla. 

-Sigues muy segura de ello. 

-Te dije que no tendrás muchas opciones –le recuerda Darcy, y luego se muerde la lengua. No tiene que mencionar el traslador intergaláctico, esa fue su orden directa. 

Cree notar un brillo especial en los ojos de Loki, pero luego ya no está allí ni él aborda el tema. 

-Me has enseñado tu mundo de una manera muy completa sin dejarme salir de una celda. Estás orgullosa de la Tierra, aunque digas que tu raza no vale la pena. 

Darcy lo piensa un momento y levanta la barbilla con dignidad. 

-Así es –confirma con seguridad–. Harías lo mismo si pudieras enseñarme tu tierra. 

Loki desvía la mirada y frunce ligeramente el ceño. Un inicio de sonrisa sarcástica se forma en sus labios. 

-No tengo una tierra. 

Oh, rayos. Ha metido la pata de nuevo. Dios, ¿puede ser Loki una persona más difícil de tratar? Su cabeza es como un campo minado de traumas. 

-Me refería a Asgard –replica, aunque se da cuenta de inmediato que es un nuevo error. 

Los ojos de Loki chispean con enojo al mirarla. 

-Esa es la tierra de Thor. ¿No lo sabes? ¿No conoces la historia, mortal? 

Darcy se remueve incómoda, no le gusta que la mire así. 

-Conozco tu historia. ¡Tu forma de conocer Asgard tiene que ser única! 

Loki parece confundido ante su declaración, lo que en realidad resulta confuso para ella, pues no se considera capaz de lograr ese estado en él. Parece dudarlo unos momentos, nota como se remoja los labios secos y la intensidad de su mirada aumenta. 

-¿Quieres que te muestre Asgard? 

La pregunta suena tan seria que Darcy se estremece. No es miedo, aunque debería serlo. Es más la emoción y la expectativa cosquilleando en su estómago. Asiente y Loki sonríe levemente. Nota como el hombre respira profundo y entrecierra los ojos. 

-¡Espera! –Lo interrumpe de repente–. No irás a meterte a jugar con mi cabeza o algo así, ¿verdad? 

El semidios sonríe con amargura. 

-El Padre de Todo consideró que mis habilidades para tocar las mentes de las personas eran peligrosas, así que estos accesorios me lo impiden –declara levantando ambos brazos ante él para que ella mire los grilletes plateados. Desde la primera vez que lo vio piensa que son bastante feos, no van con el estilo de Loki, aunque su traje sea bastante sobrio al lado del de Thor–. Recuerda que no tengo todos mis poderes. Tendrás que conformarte con mi lengua. 

La mente de Darcy se detiene en seco ante esa declaración y agradece que Loki no pueda entrar en su cabeza para ver el tipo de pensamientos que su última declaración ha desencadenado sin tener razón de ser. Desvía la mirada un momento esperando no haberse sonrojado demasiado. 

Si Loki lo nota, no comenta nada. Inspira de nuevo, entrecierra los ojos y empieza a hablar. 

Darcy cierra sus propios ojos, escuchándolo. Realmente su lengua hace maravillas con las palabras. Puede ver perfectamente lo que le describe, con mucha mayor exactitud que las veces que ha intentado sonsacar a Thor cosas sobre su planeta. Loki dibuja Asgard ante ella con palabras como si conociera cada centímetro de aquella tierra.

Sabe que está loco y que solo un inconsciente dejaría el mando de una nación a su cargo, pero al escucharlo Darcy está segura de que dentro de todo su delirio, Loki realmente ama el reino en el que creció y que quiere declarar suyo. 

Cuando finalmente se calla y ella abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de él fija en ella y una sonrisa indescifrable en sus labios. 

El cosquilleo que siente Darcy en su estómago se torna diferente. Tal vez sí incluya ahora un poco de miedo. 

\------------------------------- 

Chocolate. Así dijo Darcy Lewis que se llama esa sustancia. Chocolate oscuro con menta. “¿Lo ves? ¡Es como tu traje de luces ese, negro con verde con el papel dorado!”. Loki sospecha que si un humano comiera todas esas cosas que Darcy le ha estado llevando terminaría por enfermar. Por suerte, él no es un humano. 

Está contemplando la barra de chocolate con menta cuando escucha pasos acercarse. Sonríe ligeramente al reconocer el paso de su hermano. No le habría molestado otra visita de la chica, pero esto es algo que estaba esperando. 

Cuando Thor entra en su campo de visión se acerca con rapidez hasta el vidrio que lo separa de todo lo demás. Pulsa unos botones que debe haber memorizado, el panel se corre y entra. Le gustaría que Darcy Lewis pudiera hacer lo mismo, sería más divertido. En su lugar, solo tiene el código para introducir objetos en su celda. 

Es estúpida tanta precaución: todo lo que necesita de Darcy Lewis es que escuche sus palabras, y eso lo hace muy bien. 

-¿Lo conoces? 

Proyecta ante sí una imagen que desearía no ver de nuevo. No tiene que fingir el estremecimiento que lo recorre ni el recuerdo del agudo dolor que lo atraviesa del abdomen hasta la espalda. 

-Sí –replica sosteniendo la mirada sobre la imagen. En esta ocasión no tiene que esconder del todo el miedo y la aversión que aquella imagen le transmite–. ¿Esa es su amenaza? 

-¿Este era el poder detrás de tu pretendido trono terrestre? –Pregunta Thor concediendo la respuesta a su pregunta por hecho.

Loki aprieta las mandíbulas con fuerza. 

-¡Yo iba a ser rey absoluto de este mundo! A él no le interesaban los humanos hasta que dieron ese alarde mal calculado de fuerza. Teníamos un trato… 

Thor desvía la mirada. Probablemente no quiere volver a esa discusión. 

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste tratos con un ser como este?

Loki en cambio lo mira fijamente, asegurándose de que su voz destile todo el veneno posible. 

-No tenía a nadie más. 

Se hace silencio en la celda por unos momentos. Calcula el momento en que cree que Thor va a hablar de nuevo y se le adelanta justo a tiempo: 

-Debo reconocer que tu plan es brillante. O debería ser el plan de Odín. Una excelente manera de deshacerse de la molestia que significo y de la amenaza que pende sobre Asgard mientras esté allí. 

Thor parpadea confundido y se acerca. 

-¿De qué hablas? 

Loki mira la proyección de su más temido enemigo. 

-Va a matarme. Tú y tus amigos hicieron fallar la invasión, me hicieron fallar… él no perdona. 

Thor termina de acercarse y lo toma del brazo para obligarlo a que le mire. 

-No será así. Entre todos podemos terminarlo. 

Loki lo mira con su mejor expresión de incredulidad. 

-No tengo poderes. 

Se sostienen la mirada y casi puede ver el debate dentro del dios del trueno. Tiene que impedirse sonreír cuando nota que la mirada de Thor va hacia los grilletes que contiene sus poderes. 

Loki siempre ha sabido que la prioridad de Odin es su hijo. Siempre ha sido así, saber su verdadero origen solo le había dado una explicación al por qué. 

Por esa misma razón sabe que ese viaje no es una prueba para él. Odin lo dio por perdido desde la caída del Bilfrost, si no fue desde antes. Enviarlo a la Tierra implica apartarlo de Asgard. La prueba es para Thor. Está seguro de que el Padre de Todo le dio la llave de los grilletes. Por eso sus advertencias sobre cuidarse de las palabras de Loki. 

Odin está probando a Thor, y Loki cuenta con que falle. 

-Tendrás suficiente –señala finalmente el dios del trueno–. Nuestro padre te dejó lo suficiente. 

-¿Puedes estar seguro? Nadie ha estado tan cerca de esta amenaza como yo. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Sé lo que puedo esperar –pone toda la fuerza posible en sus palabras sin dificultad, pues son ciertas–. Si Odin te dio alguna una forma de darme más poder, es porque él mismo no estaba seguro. 

Ha arriesgado, pero está seguro de haber acertado. Puede verlo, su hermano adoptivo siempre fue muy transparente y lo sigue siendo. 

-¿Vas a ayudarnos? –Pregunta Thor con tono cortante. 

Loki le sostiene la mirada un momento y luego asiente. 

-Sí. Como esa pequeña humana que insisten en enviarme me ha dicho, no tengo opción. De cualquier manera, es la única forma en que tal vez esta amenaza desaparezca para mí también. 

Thor parece conforme con su respuesta, menos mal que no esperaba algo más altruista. Lo suelta y se aleja de él, sale de la celda con rapidez, Loki casi puede oír las ideas bullendo en su cabeza. 

Espera a que el vidrio se haya cerrado para lanzar la última pregunta: 

-Por cierto, Thor: ¿tus aliados quieren mi ayuda o pretenden deshacerse de dos amenazas a la vez? 

Lo ve detenerse un momento, aunque al final no le replica y se marcha. Sin embargo, Loki sabe que la idea ha permeado en su mente. 

Sonríe para sí antes de abrir la barra de chocolate. 

\--------------------------- 

-No me gusta. 

Steve cierra los ojos. Han tenido esta discusión más ocasiones de las que es capaz de contar. A nadie le gusta la situación, pero Tony Stark tiene que repetirlo una y otra vez como si él fuera el único inconforme con lo que sucede y nadie le hiciera caso. 

Resopla y se gira a mirarlo dándose ánimo a sí mismo para mantener la paciencia. 

-No tenemos opciones –repite, como todas las otras veces. 

Bruce se mantiene algo apartado, pero Steve puede ver como rueda los ojos cuando la discusión empieza de nuevo. En teoría están estabilizando un elemento para utilizarlo como arma, tal como Loki indicó que sería necesario. 

-¿Es él realmente una opción? –Pregunta Tony con ese tono de superioridad que no abandona nunca–. ¿Vamos a usar un tipo malo para derrotar al otro tipo malo? ¿Qué haremos con el tipo malo que nos queda? Las matemáticas no me funcionan en esto, sobra uno. No me gusta.

Steve se pasa una mano por la nuca mientras respira profundo para controlarse. 

-No es mi área, pero, ¿tienen ya una manera de que enfrentemos la amenaza sin magia? 

Tony no le contesta, pero Bruce niega. Al notarlo, el millonario emite un sonido de disgusto. 

-Están cambiando de tema. No tenemos magia, eso es todo. Necesitamos otra opción.

-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar otra opción –la voz calmada de Bruce suele poner freno a Iron Man cuando el resto suelen alterarlo, aunque en esta ocasión no parece obtener mayor resultado–. El registro de radiaciones indica que la amenaza está cada vez más cerca. 

A Steve se le oprime el estómago de pensarlo. Se les acaba el tiempo y no tienen ningún plan de defensa-ataque concreto. 

-Tenemos que montar la estrategia, no tenemos mucho tiempo –insiste, y está dispuesto a hacerlo por sí mismo si ellos no están por la labor de colaborar. Con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que la mejor manera de trabajar con Tony Stark es planear para el resto con suficiente flexibilidad para que el millonario hiciera al final lo que quisiera. 

-Bueno, ese no es mi campo –señala Tony con un tono ligeramente burlón, usando sus mismas palabras– ¿pero en qué tipo de estrategia tienes que cuidarte también las espaldas porque no puedes confiar en tus aliados? 

-Lo necesitamos –replica Steve de manera cortante, acercándose a encarar a Tony, no pueden seguir perdiendo el tiempo–. Thor responde por él. 

-Thor estará afuera de la atmosfera peleando con los matones que vienen a golpear a su hermanito –responde el hombre con rapidez. 

Ciertamente Thor no es la fuente más objetiva en lo que a Loki se refiere, Steve debe concederle eso. En realidad, está de acuerdo en todo lo que Tony ha dicho, pero también es consciente de que no tienen otra opción. 

-Hey –la voz de Bruce los detiene, ambos se giran a verlo–. ¿Qué dice Fury de esto? 

El rostro de Tony se crispa, sigue sin confiar en el espía y Steve no puede reprochárselo. La pregunta de Bruce es muy acertada. Él sí que ha hablado con el director Fury. 

-Dice que tendremos un arma para defendernos de Loki de ser necesario. 

Sus palabras tienen un efecto que no espera. Bruce y Tony intercambian una mirada que no comprende. 

-¿Sólo defendernos? –Pregunta Tony con incredulidad tras unos momentos. 

Steve siente un escalofrío ante la pregunta. 

-No estarás pensando… Si es nuestro aliado no podemos atacarlo. ¿Esa sería tu estrategia? ¿Usarlo y deshacerte luego del número que te sobra? ¿Ese sería tu trato?

Tony no se gira a verlo. Continúa mirando a Bruce, ambos son capaces de entenderse de esa forma y a Steve se le escapa. 

-Yo no haría tratos con Loki –lo corrige. 

Tras unos momentos, es Bruce el que termina la idea. 

-Pero no somos nosotros quienes estamos haciendo el trato.

\----------------------------- 

Darcy sabe que Jane está ansiosa. Es una investigadora, no una diseñadora de armas. Sabe que si se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ese trabajo ha sido impulsada por las serias consecuencias del ataque anterior de Loki, pero ahora que ha terminado necesita estarlo verificando todo. Ella no diseñó el aparato, en sí parece una bazuca, pero lo que lanza no es un explosivo exactamente. 

El arma está terminada, justo como Nick Fury le pidió que hiciera. Ha pedido verla a solas, de manera que Jane envió a Darcy a trabajar en la bodega que se encuentra justamente al lado del laboratorio. 

La chica lo agradece. Entre más tiempo pasa con Loki, menos gracia le hace estar cerca de ese aparato. Sabe que es un alienígena peligroso, pero ahora mismo no puede hacerle daño a nadie encerrado y casi sin poderes. Empieza a entender a Thor, el chico necesita ayuda más que otra cosa. En especial, no necesita ser lanzado al vacío en una dimensión desconocida o algo así. Ya saben cómo resultó eso la última vez. 

Cuando escucha las voces se da cuenta que dejó la puerta entreabierta. No es que pretenda escuchar, pero ahora está rodeada de cosas que tiene que acomodar y tiene el paso cerrado. Tendría que hacer acrobacias para ir hasta la puerta y podría quebrar algo. Probablemente lo haría. No es particularmente hábil. 

Trata de no poner mayor atención, hasta que la mención de Thor llama su atención. 

-En parte me gustaría que Thor tuviera razón –dice la voz de Jane. Darcy logra distinguir cierta duda en su voz que quiebra lo implacable que ha sido todos esos días hablando sobre Loki–. Se llevará una fuerte decepción si su hermano intenta algo. 

-Pero tendremos que estar preparados –responde la voz de Fury con firmeza. 

-¿Quién manejará el arma? –Pregunta Jane volviendo a su tono formal. Fury le asegura que él mismo lo hará y ella procede a explicarle todo su funcionamiento. Debe colocar la placa con iridio antes de hacerla funcionar y apuntar directamente al objetivo. Sólo puede utilizarla una vez, si abre varios portales de envío a la vez la gravedad puede verse afectada y lograr una catástrofe. 

Darcy ya ha escuchado varias veces todo eso, así que empieza a perder interés en el asunto hasta que una nueva voz llama su atención. Una mujer. 

-Si tenemos esta arma, ¿por qué no la usamos directamente contra la amenaza en lugar de utilizar a Loki? 

-De acuerdo a los estudios que pudimos hacer en su primer visita, Loki tiene menos poder que esta amenaza que enfrentamos ahora–replica Fury con voz seria. Darcy siente un nudo en la boca del estómago–. La señorita Jane teme que este nuevo objetivo sea lo suficientemente poderoso para voltear el poder del arma contra quien la usa, o algo peor. 

Darcy se detuvo en seco, dejando en el aire una mano con unos expedientes que debía guardar. Si Loki era más débil que la amenaza presente antes de que le ataran los poderes, ¿qué tan desigual sería la lucha ahora? 

Se pierde la respuesta de Jane por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pero la escucha excusarse un momento para salir del salón. 

-Pero director… A Thor no le va a gustar esto. 

-Thor comprenderá que hagamos algo si su hermano se presenta como una amenaza.

A Darcy no le gusta el tono tan definitivo de Fury. 

-¿Y vamos a esperar hasta que sea una amenaza, señor? 

Hay algo tan oscuro en sus palabras que Darcy tiene que tragar grueso. 

-Thor no necesita saber los detalles, agente Hill. 

Cuando Jane vuelve a la habitación, la conversación deriva de nuevo en aspectos sobre el transporte del arma y cosas por el estilo. Darcy no puede ya ponerles atención. Está procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. 

“¿Realmente crees, Darcy Lewis, que alguien en Asgard o en la Tierra, quiere que yo sobreviva ese enfrentamiento?” Eso había dicho Loki.

Darcy sabe ahora la respuesta: a SHIELD no le preocupa que sobreviva, le interesa más bien que no lo haga. 

\--------------------------------- 

-¿Realmente crees que Fury va a hacerlo? 

Tony levanta la mirada al escuchar la pregunta de Bruce y mira a su alrededor. No hay señales de Steve allí cerca, ni de Thor. Revisa una vez más que su programa haya bloqueado las cámaras y micrófonos de vigilancia en el laboratorio que comparte con el doctor Banner antes de replicar. 

-Por supuesto. 

Nota como Bruce deja de pulsar opciones en la pantalla frente a él y lo mira, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que va a realizar más en sus gestos que en sus palabras: 

-¿Y no te molesta? 

Tony le lanza una rápida mirada, sin dejar de pulsar comandos en su propia pantalla. 

-¿A ti sí? 

Bruce en cambio es lento para responder. Tiene la habilidad de meditar sus respuestas y mantener su atención mientras lo hace. Camina hacia él un par de pasos, dejando el trabajo aparcado por unos momentos. 

-Sé que Loki es una amenaza. 

-Tomando en cuenta las miradas que te lanza, me preocuparía si no pensaras que lo es.

Nota que Bruce sonríe incómodo, lo que le agrada. A pesar de que ahora domina a Hulk un poco más, en general está siempre tan tenso que Tony intenta relajarlo a su manera. Sin embargo, no están en una situación nada relajante en esos momentos. 

-No voy a negar que no volver a estar en la mira de Loki es una idea que me agrada –replica tras un momento–. Me refiero a lo que Fury puede estar planeando. 

Tony frunce el ceño mientras termina de introducir unas últimas órdenes en la función que está poniendo a correr en la computadora.

-Fury nunca nos dice todo. No me extraña que no se lo diga a Thor o a nuestro indeseado aliado. 

-¿Entonces no te molesta que Fury traicione esa alianza?

Ese es un problema con Bruce. Siempre sabe plantear las cosas en las palabras correctas. 

Tony tuerce el gesto y cierra la pantalla en la que estaba trabajando antes de mirar a Bruce. 

-No, no me molesta deshacernos de Loki y a ti tampoco. Sí, sí me molesta Fury, pero eso no es nuevo, y para ti tampoco. ¿Tu punto es? 

Bruce no se altera con él. Contiene una sonrisa al pensarlo. Bruce no se altera con nadie, tiene un autocontrol admirable, considerando lo que sucede cuando se enfada. Pero por lo general la gente se irrita cuando él habla y con Bruce nunca sucede, por más que lo intente. 

-Mi punto es –responde con lentitud– si haremos algo al respecto. 

\------------------------------ 

“¿Tus aliados quieren mi ayuda o pretenden deshacerse de dos amenazas a la vez?” 

Las palabras de Loki. Su arma más peligrosa, según su padre. Thor está intentando ser cuidadoso como le advirtió, y habría ignorado aquella pregunta de no ser porque sabía de la existencia del arma. 

La recuerda con un escalofrío. La amenaza implícita de su presencia. 

Fury había dicho que la utilizarían solo en caso de que Loki hiciera algo indebido. ¿Pero cómo medir eso? ¿Con qué criterio decidirían si su hermano merecía ser enviado a algún punto del universo, muy lejos de allí? ¿Qué terribles consecuencias podría tener para su mente atormentada verse perdido una vez más? 

Thor es quien lo ha llevado a la Tierra. Lo ha sacado de la seguridad de Asgard para exponerlo a enfrentarse a enemigos del planeta que ama, no para que sean los humanos los que lo amenacen a él. 

Es responsable por lo que le suceda a Loki. 

Pero tal vez sea sólo paranoia de su hermano. O algún truco para jugar con su mente. No puede estar seguro. Si fuera a quedarse a la batalla en la Tierra, podría vigilarlo todo de cerca. Pero ha sido el mismo Loki quien ha puesto su lugar fuera del planeta, luchando con la amenaza de Chitauri que ha predicho que acompañarán la nueva lucha. 

¿Puede confiar en que su hermano no será atacado a traición por sus supuestos aliados una vez que cumpla su parte del trato? ¿Está dudando del honor de sus compañeros? 

No va a poder concentrarse en la pelea mientras las dudas sobre lo que ocurre con su hermano lo torturan. Por eso toma la resolución de hablar con la persona con el honor más intachable de todos en el grupo. 

\---------------------------------- 

-Necesito hablar contigo 

Thor lo encuentra en un salón lleno de pliegos de papel y pizarras. A Steve Rogers no le gustan las computadoras, así que usa aquellos artefactos para trazar los planes para la batalla que lucharán, aunque Tony Stark los considere arcaicos. 

Steve no pone reparos ni parece sospechar sobre qué se trata. Sin embargo, su rostro se ensombrece al escucharlo mencionar el arma que Fury está dispuesto a utilizar contra Loki. 

-Algo me ha dicho sobre ella, sí –admite con incomodidad–. Un arma de defensa. 

Nota que Thor también encuentra algo sospechoso en aquello. Tras pensar en las reacciones de Tony y Bruce ha llegado a la conclusión de que ambos sospechan que Fury utilizará el arma contra Loki de cualquier manera, lo que le resulta perturbador. 

-Tengo un temor, Capitán –declara Thor con solemnidad–. Dudo de la objetividad para definir si es necesario protegerse de mi hermano. 

Es un temor real que Steve empieza a compartir. Loki es un criminal de guerra que ha sido juzgado por sus crímenes según sus leyes. Si la Tierra renunció a juzgarlo, no pueden ejecutar una condena ahora. Está allí en calidad de aliado. Aunque considerando que se ve forzado a hacerlo como parte de su condena en Asgard, tal vez no sea la palabra apropiada. 

-¿Te gustaría hablar con Fury para definirlo previo a que salgamos a luchar? –Pregunta con su tono más diplomático posible–. Podrían definirse los criterios de amenaza de riesgo en su caso, o… 

Thor lo interrumpe antes de que pueda elaborar más opciones y quizá llegar a una que tenga sentido. 

-Ya he hablado con él antes pero no estoy tranquilo. Sin embargo, he peleado a tu lado. Conozco que tienes un espíritu justo. Por eso, quiero pedirte un favor. 

Steve contiene la respiración. Sospecha que le va a pedir algo realmente muy importante. No se equivoca. 

-Quiero tu palabra de que vas a vigilar que SHIELD no cometa una injusticia. 

Las palabras hacen eco en su mente sin terminar de sonar bien. 

-No soy quien para decidir lo que es justo –replica finalmente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin embargo, aquello no desanima a Thor. 

-Eres un soldado y un hombre de honor –replica el dios del trueno con intensidad–. Si a mi regreso me dices que Loki hizo algo amenazante para la Tierra, algo que ameritaba que el arma fuera utilizada contra él, te creeré. Creo que tú eres lo suficientemente justo para que tus resentimientos no nublen tu juicio. ¿Puedes prometerme esto, Capitán? 

Steve respira profundo al tiempo que asiente. Sabe que con las sospechas que tenía desde antes de todas maneras iba a hacerlo. 

Un soldado debe ser un hombre de honor que nunca traicione a sus aliados. 

\---------------------------------- 

Se está volviendo loca. ¿Se está volviendo loca? Darcy no deja de preguntárselo. ¿Realmente escuchó a Nick Fury diciendo que pretende enviar a Loki a otra galaxia, los traicione o no? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir? ¿O ha sido todo imaginación suya? 

Intenta reproducir la conversación en su cabeza pero es muy confuso. Entre más lo piensa, más factible le parece, todo calza. Le gustaría hablarlo con alguien, pero no tiene con quién. Sabe lo que opina Jane del uso de aquella arma. Si se lo mencionara a Thor y estuviera equivocada, lo pondría contra SHIELD por nada y de cualquier forma, ante la amenaza actual, sería convertirse en enemiga de la raza humana poner en peligro la ayuda de Asgard. No tiene contacto con los otros vengadores y en realidad, ¿qué les diría? 

Probablemente ir a verlo a él no sea lo más listo, pero antes de que se dé cuenta está allí. No piensa hablarle del tema. Solamente quiere hablarle un momento. De lo que sea. Ni siquiera está pensando sobre qué. Tal vez la ayude a aclararse. 

Loki levanta la cabeza para mirarla acercarse, mientras está acostado en la cama, leyendo. Sonríe al verla. No parece tanto una sonrisa de bienvenida como una sonrisa de triunfo, pero no se detiene a analizarlo. 

-¿No traes nada nuevo esta vez? –Pregunta Loki con tono irónico, mirando sus manos vacías. 

Darcy extiende los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con soltura. 

-Me traje a mí. 

Se arrepiente de inmediato del comentario y se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras sonríe a modo de saludo o disculpa, no está segura. Loki arquea una ceja. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré guardarte en mi celda junto a todo lo demás? 

Darcy empieza a sospechar que lo de hacerla sonrojar de manera casual es a propósito, pero Loki se mantiene impasible, como si no lo notara. 

-Sólo pasaba a saludar –dice tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. Se acerca hasta apoyar las manos en el vidrio, mientras Loki continúa en la cama. Nota los envoltorios de chocolate vacíos que ha ido acumulando en una bolsa, a falta de basurero–. Oh, tendré que dejar de traerte comida, no vas a entrar en tus pantalones de cuero cuando salgas de aquí. 

Loki frunce el ceño y Darcy decide que es mejor no molestarlo. Busca rápidamente otro tema y señala con un gesto el libro que Loki acaba de dejar de lado.

-¿Algo interesante? 

Él baja los pies de la cama y se sienta en el borde, mirándola con calma. 

-Algo. Creo que he entendido la reticencia de los humanos a la dominación. 

Darcy se cuestiona si es una broma, pero pronto se convence de que no lo es. 

-¿Ah sí? –Pregunta por decir algo, es obvio que Loki desea continuar su exposición. 

-En lugar de aceptar la necesidad de un solo rey, uno que domine y proteja todo, prefieren la ilusión de a que a todos les pertenece algo. De ahí nacen sus guerras, sus problemas, probar que son más, tener más que los otros… La libertad les da ilusión de poder. No están listos para renunciar a ese supuesto poder. 

Resulta escalofriante la manera en que Loki hace sonar sus palabras tan lógicas. 

-No tenía idea de que los dioses pudieran ser filósofos –replica Darcy tratando de no sonar impresionada–. ¿Y tú sí estás listo? ¿O aún quieres dominarnos? 

Loki la mira fijamente, como si estuviera valorando si decir lo que está pensando. 

-Darcy Lewis. ¿Por qué querría tu Tierra, si puedo volver a un lugar mejor? –Ella parpadea confundida y él se levanta, todavía mirándola–. El tiempo de los mortales es corto. El de nosotros, en cambio, es eterno. Si hago lo que esperan de mí aquí en tu querida Tierra, habré pagado la deuda con Asgard. 

Prácticamente puede sentir el anhelo en su voz al mencionar el planeta que lo vio crecer. Hay algo amenazante en sus palabras. La promesa implícita de que aquel planeta será suyo algún día que para ella como mortal puede parecer lejano. El hecho de que ayudar a la Tierra es un mero paso para alcanzar un objetivo superior. 

-¿Planeas volver a la corte de Odin? –Pregunta ella con incredulidad y nota como el rostro de él se crispa un poco. Sin embargo se contiene y avanza hacia ella, acortando la distancia. 

-Lo que suceda allá, estará muy lejos de tu Tierra, Darcy Lewis. No debería preocuparte. Hay otros mundos más allá de Asgard y Midgard. 

Claro que le preocupa. Está Thor, que tal vez Loki lo ha olvidado, pero es su amigo. Piensa decírselo, pero él la detiene con un gesto. 

-Algunos de esos libros humanos que me trajiste hablan de pelear porque lo que se cree correcto. ¿Me vas a negar mi derecho a hacerlo? 

Si no tuvieran ese vidrio especial de seguridad en medio, Darcy podría extender una mano hacia Loki, tomarlo del hombro y sacudirlo. Tal vez serviría de algo para que entendiera algo. Probablemente no, pero ella se quedaría más tranquila, serviría de desahogo. 

Sin embargo, también tiene razón en que eso ocurrirá lejos de la Tierra. Tal vez deba limitarse a prevenir a Thor. Después de todo, el tiempo de los dioses es eterno, como ha dicho Loki. Pueden pasar muchas cosas. 

-Entonces, no planeas conquistar la Tierra. 

Loki niega, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. 

-Tengo grandes planes para otro lugar, si consigo salir de aquí. –El condicional le provoca un escalofrío. 

Ella retira la mirada, incómoda por su intensidad. 

-Todo parece indicar que pelearán pronto, mañana o antes –le comunica ella tratando de sonar tranquila–. Te marcharás pronto. 

Vuelve a levantar la mirada cuando nota la mano de Loki apoyándose contra la superficie transparente que los separa. 

-Entonces es mejor que te despidas ahora –señala con seriedad–. Tal vez no puedas hacerlo luego. 

Darcy tiene que asentir en lugar de usar palabras pues siente un nudo en la garganta. Si lo que creyó entender a Nick Fury es verdad y el traslador intergaláctico funciona como esperan, ni ella ni nadie podrán despedirse de él después de la batalla, independientemente de que venzan o no a la amenaza. 

\--------------------------------- 

Steve sonríe satisfecho. Todo está listo. O todo lo listo que puede estar dadas las circunstancias. Debe reunir al equipo y repasarlo todo. También necesitan hablar y corroborar todo con Loki. 

Se pasa una mano por la cabeza, no le gusta nada depender de él, pero no tienen otra cosa. Tony y Bruce trabajaron en los elementos que el hermano de Thor había señalado que podrían servir para debilitar al malvado que enfrentaban. Se habían asegurado de hacerlo estable y manejable. Tony habría agregado ya a Iron Man dispositivos para usarlo, mientras Clint hacía un dispositivo con el mismo para sus flechas y Natasha llenaba balas para sus armas. 

-¿Quieres que ponga otra caja de crayolas en el presupuesto? Te vas a quedar sin colores bonitos. 

La voz de Tony lo desconcentra cuando sale de la nada. Se gira para encontrarlo apoyado en la puerta, mirando con burla todas las hojas que tiene sobre la mesa y los mapas marcados con marcadores de distintos colores. 

-¿No deberías estar trabajando en el traje?

Tony le resta importancia a su comentario mientras entra a la habitación. 

-JARVIS se encarga de eso. 

Se acerca a los mapas y toca los pequeños chinches que le mandó a hacer para que clave los papeles a las pizarras de corcho. Después de mucho molestarlo por su necedad de utilizar papel en lugar de la computadora para planear sus estrategias, Tony finalmente le había llevado una cajita con aquellos chinches personalizados. 

A Steve le gustan mucho. Los de Thor tienen un mazo chiquito dibujado en la parte de arriba. El de Clint un arco. El suyo propio tiene los colores de su escudo. Tony por supuesto se acerca a los rojos con el triángulo de luz en el centro, de los que está particularmente orgulloso. 

-¿Por qué estoy por todos lados? –Pregunta Tony mientras toca todos los chinches que tienen su símbolo, los cuales se encuentran realmente por todo el mapa. 

-¿No estás siempre en todo lado? –Replica Steve acercándose a ver el mapa con él. Tony se gira a mirarlo y Steve sonríe–. Eso se llama perímetro, como siempre. 

Tony ladea la cabeza examinando el mapa. Steve sabe que en la computadora sería capaz de extenderlo y encogerlo solo con mover las manos y ponerlo en la posición que quiera, pero acá tiene que hacerlo a la antigua, como él. 

Toca un chinche en el centro del mapa. 

-Esto no parece el perímetro –señala con ese tonito que usa cuando lo encuentra en un error. 

-También estoy considerando que nunca me haces caso sobre quedarte en el perímetro –replica Steve con más resignación que otra cosa. 

Tony sigue recorriendo las líneas que ha trazado y los distintos puntos. Finalmente repara en el punto negro que ha marcado en el centro de la acción. 

-Déjame adivinar: nuestro aliado especial. 

Steve asiente. Ha diseñado una estrategia en la cual, si Loki los traiciona, estará en medio de todos. Puede ser un arma de doble filo, pero también implica que si SHIELD entra en el área para deshacerse de Loki, van a darse cuenta. 

-Así es. Nosotros estaremos aquí –dice señalando los distintos signos a su alrededor–. Loki realizará su magia desde el centro. Nos moveremos rodeándolo. Cuando el enemigo entre en el círculo que formamos, podrá enfrentarse con él, podremos atacarlo nosotros de fuera y Loki desde el centro. 

Tony frunce ligeramente el ceño. Son pocas las veces en que lo ve serio y concentrado, sabe que no va a tardar mucho en asimilarlo todo y volver a la carga. 

-Sobre eso… –Se gira para mirarlo de frente, dando la espalda a la pizarra–. Tenemos que hablar. 

Cuando Tony se pone tan serio es porque ocurre algo grave. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo pilla por sorpresa. 

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir lo que Bruce y tú piensan? 

Tony le dedica una sonrisa traviesa, disfruta saber que ha estado pendiente de lo que no le habían dicho. 

-Lo dedujiste por ti mismo –le recuerda Tony.

Steve se remueve incómodo. 

-¿Sigues pensando en traicionar a Loki al final de esto? 

La manera en que su compañero tuerce el gesto lo tranquiliza. Es una buena señal, hará aquella conversación menos violenta. En parte le alegra que la iniciara, no había encontrado aún la manera de hacerlo él. 

-Sigo pensando que Nick Fury puede estarlo pensando –lo corrige Tony–. Bruce también. Él piensa que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. 

-¿Y estás de acuerdo? 

Mira con atención a Tony. Nota que es todo un debate para él. Sabe lo poco que se fía de Loki, pero también confía en que sea capaz de aceptar que traicionar a un aliado no es la manera de deshacerse de un enemigo. 

-No me gusta llevar el ritmo que marca Fury –replica finalmente.

Steve sonríe ligeramente y Tony evade su mirada, girándose de nuevo a ver los mapas. 

-¿Quién tendrá el arma especial? –Pregunta Tony tras un momento. 

A él le gustaría saberlo. 

-Fury no me lo dijo. No será ninguno de nosotros. En teoría debe haber alguien vigilando a Loki. Si se convirtiera en una amenaza durante la pelea, tendría que usarlo. 

Tony asiente. 

-Alguien de SHIELD pero no de los Vengadores. Probablemente el mismo Fury. Es demasiado importante para que se lo deje a alguien más. 

-Esperaba que pudieras monitorear a SHIELD mientras peleamos. Para saber de la presencia de otros agentes o vehículos aparte de los nuestros –señala Steve con seriedad, aunque se puede apreciar en sus palabras cierta timidez–. Supongo que es… posible, ¿cierto? 

Tony sonríe de medio lado. 

-A veces creo que piensas que soy capaz de cualquier cosa. 

-Tu computadora al menos –replica Steve ligeramente turbado. Se había equivocado entonces, no era posible–. Era solo una idea. 

Cuando el hombre se ríe se da cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él, de nuevo. 

-Le diré a JARVIS –acepta. Momentos después se pone serio de nuevo, casi de repente–. ¿Ya lo habías pensado, ya has pensado en esto? 

Steve asiente y señala el mapa. 

-Es una estrategia a tres bandas. Estas líneas son el ataque hacia la amenaza. Estas otras, la vigilancia sobre Loki, como dijiste peleamos a dos frentes. Y estas… sobre SHIELD. 

Tony las mira con atención. 

-Ya estoy en ellas –comenta tras unos momentos–. ¿Por qué estoy en ellas? 

El capitán se remueve incómodo nuevamente. 

-Contaba con que participaras. 

Espera por un momento alguna reacción negativa de Tony. Se gana una mirada de reproche y sospecha que lo pagará después, pero de momento lo deja pasar. 

-Entonces, me deshago de todo lo que se mueva, vigilo si alguien de SHIELD se acerca con un arma que puede desaparecer un dios y vigilo que Loki se merezca ser enviado a otro mundo. ¿Ese es tu plan? 

-En resumen, sí –le confirma Steve–. Yo vigiliaré a SHIELD en la escena, se lo prometí a Thor. 

-¿Thor? –Tony se gira a mirarlo de inmediato–. ¿Le dijiste a Thor? 

Suena enojado, como si hubiera hecho una tontería. 

-No, Thor me lo dijo a mí –le replica Steve frunciendo el ceño, sin entender la reacción–. Quería asegurarse de que SHIELD sería justo en el uso del arma contra Loki. 

Tony parece muy alterado por la noticia. Niega y empieza a caminar de nuevo por el lugar. 

-No me gusta –dice, como ha dicho de toda aquella situación una y otra vez. 

-¿Por qué? Ya sabes cómo es sobre su hermano. 

El hombre niega, nota como se humedece los labios, está alterado. 

-Thor no es desconfiado, o nunca lo hubiera traído –señala como si fuera obvio–. ¿Quién crees que le dio la idea? 

Tarda unos momentos en procesar lo que está diciendo. 

-¿Quieres decir que Loki sospecha que…? 

-Es de esperarse, él lo haría –replica su compañero con una mezcla de enojo y desprecio–. Y si espera ser traicionado, es más probable que nos traicione primero. 

\-------------------------------- 

-Está lista –dice Jane por enésima vez tras revisar cada parte del arma. 

Darcy la conoce, puede sentir la ansiedad en cada una de sus palabras y notarla en sus movimientos por todo el laboratorio. Ha vuelto a verificar cada pieza y cada mecanismo. Ella la ha acompañado mientras tanto. 

Una fea sensación en la boca de su estómago se ha acentuado con cada una de las cosas que Jane dice que está bien. 

Contempla en silencio el arma que tiene la capacidad de enviar a Loki a algún punto tan lejano de la galaxia que no vuelvan a saber de él… O eso creen. Ni siquiera pueden estar seguras del efecto. ¿Y si lo desintegra? ¿Si lo deja incapacitado? 

Thor tiene razón también al preocuparse del hecho de que lo envíen al otro lado del universo sin sus poderes ni estar armado. 

Sabe que Loki no es una buena persona, no hay que ser un genio para verlo. Está muy mal de la cabeza, eso también es evidente. ¿Pero se merece semejante destino? 

Si Jane no estuviera tan ansiosa, ya habría notado que algo sucede con Darcy y su extraño silencio. Sin embargo, no llega a notarlo. 

-Está lista –repite por enésima vez, pero en esta ocasión su tono es definitivo–. Perfecto. Terminaré de llenar estas fórmulas. ¿Puedes cerrarla, por favor? 

Jane no se queda a esperar una respuesta. Todo lo que Darcy tiene que hacer es cerrar el estuche del traslador intergaláctico. No es distinto al de cualquier otra bazuka. O eso le han dicho a Darcy, no es como que haya visto una antes. 

Pone las manos en el cierre del estuche y contempla el arma. Aquello que ha colaborado a construir puede desaparecer a Loki para siempre. 

Sólo tiene que cerrar el estuche. Sin embargo, no lo hace. 

-Tú también estás mal de la cabeza, Darcy Lewis –dice para sí misma al tiempo que levanta la vista para asegurarse de que Jane sigue en su oficina. 

\-------------------------- 

Una bomba de tiempo. Su definición del equipo continúa siendo acertada. Bruce los contempla a todos entrando al salón. Él ha llegado el primero, aunque se coloque en la parte de atrás, desde donde observa con cuidado. 

Steve y Tony se miran entre sí. El primero parece querer recordarle al segundo lo que deben haber hablado, mientras que el multimillonario no hace siquiera un intento de ocultar lo mucho que le molesta la situación y que hará lo que quiera una vez llegado el momento. Clint y Natasha llegan juntos, como suelen estar. Su desprecio hacia Loki no ha disminuido, tampoco la prevención con la que lo miran aunque intenten disimularlo. 

Thor es el último en entrar al salón. Loki viene con él. La única señal de que es un prisionero son los feos grilletes grises que lleva, uno aprisionando cada muñeca, aunque sin una cadena que los conecte entre ellos. El dios del trueno se muestra cauteloso y solemne. El dios del engaño sonríe levemente, con una seguridad apabullante. 

La reunión evoluciona a duras penas. Steve es muy claro al explicar la estrategia que seguirán, pero todos los presentes están pendientes de una u otra manera del aliado indeseado, como lo llama Tony. 

-Estás usando a Loki de carnada –señala Thor al termina de escuchar la exposición del Capitán. 

Así es. El planteamiento de Steve es sencillo. Saben que aquel ser que los amenaza irá a por el dios del engaño, quien en el pasado le falló. Loki tendrá que atraerlo. Un círculo imaginario trazado a su alrededor se divide en tres partes, repartidas entre Steve, Natasha y Clint, sobre las cuales irán rotando. Cuando Loki y su enemigo se enfrenten, cerrarán el cerco para apartar al resto del ejército enemigo de su pelea, al tiempo que podrán girarse hacia el interior del círculo para disparar el elemento debilitante a su enemigo. Iron Man deberá volar alrededor del círculo completo, cubriendo el perímetro y cruzando por encima del círculo para soltar sus descargas contra el enemigo también. Además, si llevaba algún tipo de báculo o arma, deben hacer todo lo posible para que la suelte, pues no le permitirá canalizar su energía para atacar de una manera más directa. 

-Haremos todo lo posible para debilitar a este tipo lo antes posible y obligarlo a soltar su arma –asegura Steve–. Tenemos las armas listas para ello, ¿cierto? 

Natasha y Clint asienten, han pasado día y noche trabajando en ello. Bruce sabe que Steve y Tony acordaron no comentarles lo del arma contra Loki. Si lo saben probablemente están de parte de SHIELD y si no, lo estarían. 

Loki baja la mirada hacia sus muñecas. Se ha limitado a escuchar todo, con las manos quietas puestas sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando lanza una mirada hacia sus grilletes, lo que no pasa desapercibido a Bruce, quien nota como Thor está pendiente de ello también. 

-¿Qué hará SHIELD? Oficialmente –pregunta Tony dando énfasis a la acotación. Para él los Vengadores siempre son algo aparte a SHIELD. Cualquier otra interpretación no es aceptable para el multimillonario. Tampoco disimula que sabe que hay una agenda oculta que nunca les cuentan. 

-Mucho –replica Steve. Señala los alrededores del mapa que ha trazado para explicar la estrategia, indicando la presencia de agentes de SHIELD en la zona como apoyo–. Además, enviarán al exterior la nave experimental que llevan años diseñado en colaboración con la… ¿NASA? 

Steve se toma un momento para verificar el nombre en sus notas. Los asgardianos no lo entienden, pero Tony eleva los ojos hacia el techo mientras que sus compañeros intercambian una mirada divertida. Siempre es lo mismo con Steve, no hay manera de que termine de ubicarse en el mundo. 

-Sí, los que sí mandaron el hombre a luna, ya pasamos por esto –le recuerda Tony mientras hace girar una mano para pedirle que continúe. 

Bruce reprime una sonrisa. Había sido un episodio interesante cuando Steve se había enterado de aquel logro de la humanidad. Primero había pensado que era cosa del cine y los efectos especiales. Sospecha que Steve también está recordando ese episodio y no quiere que Tony hable de él frente a los presentes.

-La nave será para nosotros –señala Bruce, saliendo al rescate de Steve–. Ya se ha confirmado la presencia de una nave extraña que debe pertenecer a los Chitauri de acuerdo a lo que nos informaron… 

Intenta evitar el contacto visual del dios del engaño en particular. Puede sentir la mirada que tiene fija en él y lo incomoda muchísimo. 

-¿Estás seguro de ir? –Pregunta Natasha–. Nos hará bien un elemento de fuerza como la tuya aquí.

Bruce se debate incómodo. En realidad han hecho algunas pruebas y en teoría, Hulk tal vez pueda sobrevivir fuera de la atmósfera. 

Hulk. Ya casi se ha acostumbrado a llamar así al otro tipo. Tony lo hace todo el tiempo, casi se ha acostumbrado al nombre. 

-Debe ir –replica Tony sin dejarlo pensar una respuesta–. No estamos seguros de si podrá pelear allá arriba, pero sí van a necesitar un cerebro en la nave. 

Loki sonríe despectivamente cuando el hombre acompaña sus palabras con una desagradable mirada hacia él. Bruce sabe lo que está haciendo: Tony quiere tenerlo lo más lejos posible del dios del engaño hasta que se termine aquella situación. 

-Veo que tienen todo cuidadosamente planeado –comenta Loki–. Casi como si supieran lo que hacen. 

Su manera de hablar deja claro que se considera superior a todos los demás en el salón. A Bruce le da escalofríos pensar de lo que es capaz el hombre en el que están confiando para sacar adelante esa batalla. 

Steve le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Tony, quien vuelve a cerrar la boca en lugar de replicar lo que hubiera pensado, pero fulmina con la mirada tanto al Capitán como al dios del engaño. 

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? –Pregunta Steve de manera tensa. 

Thor hace ademán de acercar una mano al hombro de su hermano, pero se detiene cuando este le lanza una mirada de reojo poco amistosa. 

-Me parece curioso que todo dependa de la idea de que puedo vencer a su enemigo… Nunca he dicho que pueda hacerlo. 

Bruce frunce el ceño. Algo no está bien. Loki no admitiría no poder hacer algo a menos que pretenda conseguir alguna cosa de ese modo, pero ¿qué? Se da cuenta que Tony está pensando exactamente lo mismo, la desconfianza se ha acentuado en su expresión de manera pronunciada. Loki se mantiene indiferente ante sus reacciones, manteniendo una mirada impasible sobre Steve. 

-¿No puedes? –Pregunta el Capitán con calma, aunque Bruce puede notar la tensión marcada en los músculos de su cuello. 

Loki se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. 

-No lo sé. Depende de si el Padre de Todo me dejó suficiente poder. 

-¿Y no lo sabes? –Pregunta Tony con marcada incredulidad, ganándose una mirada de desdén de Loki. 

-No he utilizado nada de mi poder desde mi llegada. Necesitaré toda la reserva posible. No me importa salvar su Tierra, pero no tengo intenciones de morir ya que me veo obligado a participar de esto. –Hay un claro resentimiento en su voz. Tony lanza una mirada rápida a Thor y Bruce hace otro tanto. La preocupación se está marcando de manera evidente en las facciones del dios del trueno –. Mi pregunta es: ¿qué harán si pierdo? 

Sus palabras pesan sobre el salón. Bruce puede jurar que Loki disfruta el desasosiego que produce la idea de no tener cómo enfrentar al enemigo, pero Bruce está seguro de que ha logrado lo que pretendía cuando Thor se levanta violentamente de su silla y se retira unos pasos hacia atrás, con una profunda expresión de concentración en el rostro. La sonrisa de Loki entonces es más que elocuente. 

La lucha interna que está viviendo Thor en ese momento, su hermano adoptivo la ha ganado por adelantado. 

\------------------------------- 

Nadie está de acuerdo con su decisión, está seguro de eso. Cuando toma a Loki y lo mete en uno de los cubículos al lado del salón principal puede notar la mirada reprobatoria de Tony y la preocupación del resto. 

No será una medida bien recibida, pero tiene que hacerlo. 

Loki lo mira con cautela. Está esperando lo que vaya a decirle, pero también se está preparando para replicar. No le gusta ver esa mirada calculadora en su hermano, ni esa desconfianza ante lo que pueda esperar de él. 

-Si tuvieras todo tu poder, ¿podrías con él? 

Lanza la pregunta directamente, lo que aumenta el resentimento en la mirada de su hermano. 

-Estoy desarmado, él no. Solo no podría. 

-Pero con la ayuda de los otros… si lo debilitan y lo desarman… –añade Thor con impaciencia, quiere verificarlo. Que se lo diga mirándolo a los ojos. Otras veces lo ha engañado de esa forma, lo sabe, pero igual quiere verlo. 

-Sí –replica, aunque no parece entusiasmado con la idea. No puede culparlo.

Loki nunca habla mucho de su época fuera de Asgard. Thor ha intentado abordar el tema, pero no suele estar muy comunicativo al respecto. Sin embargo, sabe que estuvo en poder de este ser, de quien aprendió muchas cosas y con quien hizo una alianza para tener la Tierra a cambio del Teseracto. Fueron aliados, pero nunca fue una relación igualitaria. 

Su hermano nunca había querido tener el poder para destruir el universo. Sólo dominar un lugar, ser rey. Ahora esa posibilidad está totalmente fuera de su alcance. 

Desde el momento en que lo llevó a parte, Thor ha tomado la decisión. Saca una llave que Loki conoce muy bien. Odin se la dio antes de darle a su hermano en custodia. 

-Nuestro padre me dio el poder de quitarte esos grilletes si creía que era necesario. 

Los ojos de Loki se quedan fijos por un momento en la llave, luego lo mira a la cara, con una expresión entre incrédula y esperanzada. 

-¿Por qué lo harías? –Pregunta con un deje de desconfianza. Thor tiene que evitar una sonrisa al notar que no le corrigió al decir “nuestro padre”. 

-No quiero que mueras y necesitamos ganar esta batalla –replica con seguridad. 

Loki levanta ambos brazos frente a él, poniendo los grilletes a la altura de sus ojos, interponiéndose entre ambos. 

-¿Qué te asegura que haré lo que quieres sin ellos? –Pregunta con malicia, aunque Thor sabe que desea que lo haga. No debería desconfiar de él. 

-Necesitas esta amenaza neutralizada tanto como nosotros y no puedes hacerlo solo –replica acercándose a él, tomando una de sus muñecas para acercar el grillete a la llave–. Y porque no podrás salir de la Tierra por ti mismo. 

Loki ríe con ironía mientras observa abrir uno de sus grilletes y le acerca la otra muñeca. 

-Yo que pensaba que empezabas a confiar en mí de nuevo –comenta. Thor por un momento se cree la amargura en sus palabras. 

\----------------------------- 

Por más que Steve se dedique a colorear papeles y llenar de chinches los mapas, a la hora de la batalla no existen círculos perfectos ni líneas rectas. Todo es caos, sangre y destrucción. Tony siempre lo ha sabido y desde su perspectiva, volando sobre el campo de batalla, es más claro que nunca. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo tienen batallando. Casi no han visto Chitauris, así que asume que la batalla fuera de la atmósfera va bien. Sin embargo, no sabe cómo se llaman los seres del nuevo ejército pero les han causado bastantes estragos. Aunque no le guste admitirlo, las otras armas de SHIELD y la presencia de agentes en la zona ha sido de ayuda. Por un momento se había permitido pensar que Coulson habría hecho un buen trabajo allí, pero no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos. Hay mucho que hacer. 

El centro de la acción está con el malo principal. Es un tipo horrible vestido de rey, una mole enorme de color naranja que se mueve de manera pesada y tiene cara de mono. Al menos su primer invasor tenía algo de estilo, el cual parece haber recuperado del todo con sus poderes, incluso lleva ese maldito casco de venado de nuevo. 

Odia tener que dividir la atención entre sus enemigos y su aliado indeseado, pero no ha dejado de hacerlo. Loki juega sucio, pero tiene muchos recursos para ello. Si no lo hiciera probablemente habría sido carbonizado ya. El tipo aquel tiene su propia versión de la vara del destino, más grande, fuerte y sofisticada. Sin embargo, cuando está rodeado de cien versiones diferentes de Loki le es complicado apuntar bien. 

Lo han debilitado. Una certera flecha de Legolas causó fuertes estragos en aquel individuo y desde entonces Loki parece tener alguna posibilidad. Sin embargo, no hay nada claro hasta que el báculo cae. 

Siguen cayendo enemigos del cielo, Tony puede ver a Clint destrozándolos en el punto débil que fue capaz de ubicar justo en medio de dos costillas, si es que pueden llamarse así. Ve a Natasha quebrándoles el cuello y más allá a Steve repeliendo un ataque con su escudo. Pero sobretodo, ve a Loki precipitarse hacia el báculo y tomarlo. 

Luego su enemigo cae en tierra y desaparece. 

-¡Capitán! –Ruge Tony esperando que lo escuche–. ¡Cayó! O eso parece. ¿Viste lo que pasó? 

-¡Estoy un poco ocupado aquí! –Replica la voz de Steve tras unos momentos. Tony lo ubica y vuela hacia él para deshacerse de un grupo de alienígenas que lo tienen acorralado. En lugar de un agradecimiento se gana un grito para que eleve vuelo para saber qué pasa. 

Lo hace y lo que ve le hiela la sangre. 

Loki sostiene el báculo de poder de su enemigo con ambas manos. Y sonríe. 

La alarma de sus sistemas se activa en ese momento. 

-Señor, un auto de SHIELD se acerca a toda velocidad al centro del perímetro. Es un auto autorizado para armas especiales –le comunica la voz de JARVIS.

-¡Maldición! –exclama para sí y vuela en dirección a Loki sin saber bien lo que pretende. Está más lejos de lo que debía haber estado–. ¡Capitán, Fury está haciendo su movimiento! 

Loki mientras tanto ha levantado el báculo por encima de su cabeza. Tony está planteándose seriamente empezar a atacarlo para incapacitarlo hasta que Fury llegue a él para deshacerse de la amenaza, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. 

Un remolino de energía. 

Cuando ve la manera en que los alienígenas invasores se ven atraídos a él, entiende lo que va a hacer. Lo capta justo en el momento que el auto de SHIELD del que JARVIS le alertó llega a la calle del costado del parque en el que se encuentra Loki. 

Ve a Fury bajarse de este con una especie de bazuka especial al hombro. 

Tony desciende frente a él, colocándose entre el director de SHIELD y su objetivo. 

Antes de que Fury replique, nota que Steve se acerca corriendo a toda prisa. Tony se gira para confirmar si Loki se ha limitado a deshacerse del ejército invasor o si debe darle espacio al director de terminar con él. 

En ese momento, Loki mira hacia ellos y se ríe. Levanta el báculo de nuevo y menos de un segundo después, mientras Tony decide si quitarse o no, se escucha el disparo. No sabe si se agacha primero o si Steve lo obliga a hacerlo cuando lo empuja mientras corre hacia Fury, pero una ráfaga caliente pasa por encima de él. 

Apenas tiene tiempo de ver la maldita expresión de seguridad en el rostro de Loki antes de verlo desaparecer. La ráfaga que apenas alcanzó a tocarlo continúa hasta chocar con un árbol, sin que pase nada. 

El estruendo da paso al silencio. 

La batalla ha terminado. Han vencido. 

Tony apenas puede procesarlo mientras Steve le da una mano de apoyo para incorporarse. Se giran a mirar a Fury en busca de una explicación. El hombre mira el arma en sus manos con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. 

-¿Esa es el super arma? –Pregunta Tony con acritud–. ¿Una ráfaga de aire caliente? 

-¿A qué estaban jugando ustedes dos? –Pregunta Fury, ignorando el cuestionamiento–. ¿Dónde fue Loki? 

-A ningún lado –responde la voz calmada y profunda del aludido, materializándose desde atrás de él con total tranquilidad. Tiene varios cortes en la cara y renquea, pero la sonrisa de superioridad satisfecha ilumina su rostro. De no ser porque acaba de ganar la batalla para ellos, Tony querría borrársela de la cara. 

En realidad quiere hacerlo, pero no lo hará. Al menos de momento. 

Fury se gira. Se mantiene en control de la situación, pero es evidente que el arma no ha funcionado como esperaba y buscará explicaciones. 

-¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunta con voz autoritaria, aunque su aliado inusual no parece impresionarle. 

-Vencí la batalla que querían ganar –responde con tranquilidad y suficiencia. 

-¿Dónde está el báculo? –Pregunta Steve con lentitud, mirando a Loki con desconfianza. 

La sonrisa del dios del engaño se acentúa. 

-No está aquí, desapareció como su dueño –responde con simpleza. Luego lanza una mirada a Tony y otra a Steve antes de reír–. Humanos, predecibles pero divertidos. 

Tony se plantea de nuevo lo de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara al darse cuenta que se está riendo de ellos por haber intentado protegerlo. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Darcy siente el sudor frío que le cubre las manos. Se le ponen resbalosas y la pieza se le resbala. Está sola y a oscuras en la bodega donde en teoría sigue acomodando cosas. Ha dicho que le pone nerviosa ver las noticias sobre lo que sucede y Jane está tan turbada que ni siquiera le ha puesto atención. 

Debe deshacerse de la pieza, pero no termina de decidir cómo. Si la deja mal puesta en algún lugar como si la hubieran olvidado, pueden igual sospechar. Podrían analizarla. Saber que fue ella quien la tomó. Si la destruye, tal vez no tengan como sustituirla. Es un minúsculo circulito metálico, un contacto que el arma no va a hacer cuando la disparen. 

Respira profundo, pero el aire no termina de llegarle a los pulmones. Espera que en cualquier momento Jane entre a avisarle que Loki está dominando el mundo y tener que aceptar que ha sido su culpa por privarlos a todos del arma que podía defenderlos. 

“Bien hecho Darcy Lewis –se dice a sí misma–, haz causado el caos mundial solo porque un semidios psicópata te agrada”. 

De repente, como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, escucha los pasos precipitados de Jane. Viene corriendo. Se asoma y Darcy levanta la vista ansiosa. 

-¡Lo hicieron, vencieron! –Informa precipitadamente. Sonríe. Hace mucho tiempo que Jane no sonríe así. 

-¿Sí? –Darcy se reprende a sí misma por el tono de duda que ha manifestado, pero su jefa no parece notarlo. No puede evitar la pregunta que se precipita a sus labios–. ¿Qué pasó con Loki? 

Se arrepiente porque la sonrisa desaparece de los labios de Jane, quien frunce el ceño, repentinamente preocupada. 

-No estoy segura… Al parecer hizo lo que debía, pero Fury usó el arma. No funcionó. 

Darcy se siente bastante culpable al notar el tono decepcionado de Jane, quien no entiende lo que puede haber sucedido. 

-Fury cree que Loki debe haberle hecho algo al arma, pero dice que se limita a sonreír cuando le preguntan al respecto, sin decir nada. 

Jane sigue hablando. Le parece distinguir en lo que dice después que todos se están reuniendo para celebrar el triunfo y que deje todo para después, la esperará allí. 

Darcy asiente pero no dice nada. Espera que Jane atribuya su sonrisa al triunfo contra la invasión. Se da cuenta que tiene clavada la pieza en la palma de la mano, pero no le importa. Está segura de que Loki sabe muy bien que no fue él quien le hizo algo al arma. 

\--------------------------- 

Tras el gane todo había sido un poco caótico. Steve recuerda haberse quedado a sacar a civiles de los lugares donde se habían atrincherado mientras Tony corría escombros para sacar a los que estaban atrapados. Luego recuerda el viaje de regreso a la base de SHIELD en un auto blindado. 

Loki no había mostrado en ningún momento la menor preocupación por el regreso de su hermano y al cuestionarlo al respecto declaró con indiferencia que la tarea asignada estaba al alcance del hijo de Odín. A su regreso, había aguantado con rigidez el abrazo que Thor le había dado. 

Luego, Thor le había preguntado a Steve qué había sucedido. Fury había tenido exactamente la misma pregunta. 

-Aun no entiendo por qué creían que Fury le dispararía a traición –comenta Natasha más tarde, cuando están reunidos en una salita Steve, Clint y ella, viendo videos que han ido apareciendo en la prensa sobre lo sucedido. 

Tony y Steve habían decidido no decirles nada ni a Clint ni a Natasha antes de la batalla porque, después de todo, están directamente ligados a SHIELD. Además, Tony había dudado de que el par de asesinos no hubiera estado más que dispuesto a deshacerse de Loki sin mediaciones. 

Bruce está con Tony en uno de los laboratorios mientras ambos repasan los datos que trajo el doctor del espacio. Clint y Natasha están por marcharse a ordenar el arsenal, actividad que disfrutan particularmente después de las batallas, aunque Tony suele atribuirlo a pasar tiempo juntos después de tanta adrenalina. Steve, por si acaso, no se ha ofrecido nunca a acompañarlos. 

-Era precaución –replica Steve brevemente. No piensa decirles de la desconfianza de Thor. Había sido una confidencia y discutirlo con ellos no es lo mismo que hablarlo con Tony. Tal vez por lo mismo, son parte de SHIELD. 

Natasha y Clint intercambian una mirada. 

-Precaución. Por eso Fury no dejó que ninguno de nosotros llevara el arma –le explica Natasha–. Pensaba que no seríamos cuidadosos para decidir si debía usarse. La amenaza potencial de Loki no es tan importante para SHIELD como la alianza con Asgard. 

Steve frunce ligeramente el ceño. Eso tiene sentido. 

-De cualquier forma, el tipo tenía un báculo de poder y lo dirigía hacia ustedes –le recuerda Clint–. Yo tampoco me hubiera fiado. 

La pareja se cruza con Tony al salir del salón. Acaba de dejar a Bruce irse a descansar, aunque Steve sabe que el hombre de acero también lo necesita. Dentro de ese traje, a pesar de todo, no deja de recibir golpes y desgaste físico. Sin embargo, no parece tener la menor intención de descansar. Entra y empieza a caminar por el salón, a pesar de que los sillones están libres. 

-¿Sabes de Thor? –Pregunta tras un momento. 

Steve asiente. Thor le había agradecido haber estado pendiente de su hermano, quien le había informado lo sucedido. Luego se había encerrado a discutir con Fury. El dios del trueno quiere saber por qué se había atacado a su hermano, el director quiere saber dónde está el báculo de poder. Loki no ha dado ninguna respuesta. 

A pesar de su información, Tony verifica en el pasillo que Thor no esté cerca. Él o alguien más. Desde el final de la batalla está inquieto y Steve tiene la impresión de que al fin va a decirle lo que le molesta. 

-¿Escuchaste a Loki? –Pregunta Tony girándose hacia él–. Lo que dijo al reaparecer. 

-Que el báculo desapareció como su dueño –responde Steve con preocupación. Está seguro de que no han visto lo último de aquel ser. 

Sin embargo, Tony chasquea la lengua con impaciencia y niega. Su mirada se pierde por las ventanas de la habitación, hacia el paisaje urbano que se observa desde la torre. 

-Dijo “predecibles, pero divertidos” –lo corrige. Hace una pausa para remarcar una palabra al repetirse–: Predecibles. 

Steve desvía la mirada. Sí, había escuchado la frase y le había resultado particularmente molesta, pero no había pensado mayormente en ella desde que habían regresado.

-Esperaba lo que hicimos –dice Steve para su pesar. 

Tony asiente mientras sirve dos tragos. A Steve no le gusta mucho verlo tomar. Igual que en la batalla recibe golpes, el alcohol le afecta. Aunque ahora está lo bastante molesto como para necesitarlo. También sabe que sirve el segundo para él por cortesía, ya que le ha dicho más de una vez que es un desperdicio darle alcohol a alguien en quien no hace efecto. 

-Te lo dije –le recuerda con tono de amargo reproche mezclado con furia–. Él le dio esa idea a Thor. Esperaba que los predecibles héroes lo protegieran. 

-Pero ya lo pensábamos antes de las sospechas de Thor –le recuerda Steve frunciendo el ceño. 

Tony sonríe con desdén. 

-Exacto. Héroes predecibles –repite. 

El capitán siente la confusión de quien tiene que aceptar que lo que le dicen es cierto pero no termina de entenderlo. 

-Pero… ¿por qué? –Pregunta Steve sin intentar negar lo que declara su compañero–. ¿Para reírse de nosotros? No lo creo, en realidad había una amenaza… Fury le disparó. 

-Tenía el maldito báculo, cualquiera habría disparado –replica Tony de inmediato. 

Se acerca a tomar el trago que el hombre le está ofreciendo. Toma un poco mientras Tony vacía su vaso. 

-Hicimos lo correcto –le asegura Steve, aunque la idea de haber sido manipulado tampoco le agrada–. Podemos estar tranquilos. 

Tony sonríe de manear tirante, con ironía. 

-Lo correcto, tal vez. Tranquilos, nunca. –Su tono es tan definitivo que a Steve no le gusta. Tony le sostiene la mirada mientras tamborilea uno de los dedos contra el vaso que sostiene–. Loki regresará por la Tierra, y tendremos que esperarlo para demostrarle lo que los héroes predecibles pueden hacer. 

Steve suspira. No hay nada que puedan hacer ahora. Thor y Loki se marcharán en pocas horas y llevarán todo su problema a Asgard. No les queda más que esperar. 

-Supongo que será así si tú lo dices. Lo entiendes mejor que todos nosotros. 

Cuando Tony lo mira como si le hubiera dicho la mayor ofensa del mundo, Steve toma un trago de su vaso para evitar sonreír ante la reacción lograda. 

\------------------------------ 

La magia está envuelta de misterio porque nadie sabe cómo funciona. Por eso, asumir que Loki fue capaz de desintegrar una pieza clave del arma sin siquiera conocerla, no es difícil de aceptar. A Jane le fastidia y a Fury le preocupa, pero a Darcy le alivia. 

Cómplice de destrucción de material de SHIELD. No, sin el cómplice. Culpable simplemente. Nadie le pidió que hiciera eso. Curiosamente, entre más tiempo pasa más se cuestiona qué quiso decir realmente Fury con las palabras que lo escuchó decir. Se ha hablado tanto últimamente de que poner en peligro la alianza con Asgard era lo último que necesitaban, que ya no está segura. 

Sin embargo, no está arrepentida. Para nada. 

Ahora todo ha terminado. La situación está controlada y el prisionero debe volver a su mundo, donde Odin tomará en cuenta lo sucedido en la tierra. Al menos eso le ha entendido Darcy al dios del trueno en esa visita de despedida al laboratorio. Se irán de inmediato. 

-Mi hermano está esperándome en la habitación anexa a la mía –le señala Thor después de agradecerle sus conversaciones con Loki. Ella se ha limitado a sonreírle, sabe que si habla tal vez no controle su lengua y se eche al agua por lo sucedido–. Quiere verte antes de que nos vayamos. 

Duda un momento cuando nota la mirada inquisidora de Jane sobre ella, pero asiente y empieza a recoger para ir en busca de Loki. Sabe que Fury accedió a no devolverlo a la celda como cortesía a Thor tras lo sucedido, pero también había pedido que no se desplazara por las instalaciones de SHIELD. Está bajo la responsabilidad de su hermano, quien la asumió con bastante confianza. 

Antes de salir puede escuchar trozos de la conversación de Thor y Jane. Él le promete que va a volver y ella le dice que ya saben a lo que regresa cada vez. Hay algo de desaliento en las palabras de ambos, a Darcy le da mucha pena. Cada vez que él viene a la Tierra es porque hay alguna catástrofe en marcha y el tiempo que tienen para verse es casi nulo. 

Además, está Loki. 

No se encuentra con nadie en su camino a las habitaciones. Después de una batalla como la vivida la mitad de los agentes está haciendo control de consecuencias en la calle y la otra mitad descansando o en la enfermería. 

Lo encuentra leyendo. Está de pie en medio de la habitación y Darcy nota que tiene a su lado una cuidadosa columna formada con todo lo que ella le había ido a dejar en su celda. 

-¿Pasaste de prisionero a tener la posibilidad de mandar a llamar la gente a tus habitaciones? –Pregunta Darcy por todo saludo. 

Loki levanta la mirada y ella es muy consciente de que por primera vez no tienen un vidrio de seguridad levantándose entre ambos. Él deja el libro junto al resto de las cosas. 

-No tengo permitido caminar por las instalaciones. Podrían dispararme algún tipo de arma especialmente diseñada para mí –replica con ironía. 

Sus ojos brillan divertidos al mirarla y Darcy está segura de que lo sabe. Siente cómo se sonroja y entra en la habitación mientras mira a su alrededor. Sabe que Tony Stark diseñó las habitaciones de los Vengadores con prevención de espías, pero quiere estar segura de que nadie está escuchando eso. Aunque, si lo piensa bien, ella no está capacitada para localizar escuchas, así que da bastante igual cuánto se fije. 

-Todos están convencidos de que le hiciste algo al arma –le cuenta ella tratando de mantenerse tranquila, aunque está segura de que su rostro hirviendo la delata–. Me interrogaron sobre si te había informado de alguna manera. 

-¿Qué les dijiste? –Pregunta con genuina curiosidad, o eso parece. 

Darcy levanta la barbilla con dignidad. 

-Que si realmente creían que podía hablar en clave con un alienígena cuando ya es lo suficientemente raro que hablemos el mismo idioma. 

Por un momento teme que se ofenda con lo de alien, pero solamente se ríe. Está de un excelente humor. 

Darcy se muerde el labio inferior. No sabe bien de qué hablar con él después de lo sucedido. ¿Debería darle las gracias en nombre de la humanidad o algo solemne como eso? No es su estilo y duda que él lo espere. Además, solo serviría para darle más aires de grandeza, ¿cierto? No es que le hagan falta. 

-Eres una mujer lista, Darcy Lewis –dice Loki acercándose–. Y un ser humano interesante. 

Aquello suena a dos halagos con todas las de la ley. Darcy desvía la mirada pero sonríe, quitando el efecto a su pretendida pose de indiferencia. 

-No tienes que adularme, ya hice lo que podía por ti –le dice significativamente. 

Loki asiente. 

-Lo hiciste. Ahora, debo devolverte todas estas cosas. No puedo llevar equipaje a Asgard. 

Por un momento Darcy no entiende de qué habla, hasta que cae en cuenta de que le señala los libros y todo lo que le llevó a la celda. Claro, se vería muy divertido con un bolso a la espalda lleno de objetos terrestres. Aunque ella se refería a otros servicios y sabe que él lo entiende, pero es algo que quedará tácito entre los dos. 

-¿Sirvieron de algo? –Pregunta, al tiempo que trata de ocultar que no se le había ocurrido que debía devolverle todo. 

-Mucho –afirma él, mientras una peligrosa sonrisa aparece en sus labios sin explicación alguna. 

Darcy se acerca y toma el primer libro. Lo mira un momento y luego lo pone con los demás. Tiene que preguntarlo. 

-¿Realmente crees que Fury quería deshacerse de ti? 

Loki entrecierra los ojos mientras se acerca a su lado. 

-¿Crees que alguien no querría deshacerse de mí? Thor no cuenta. 

Ella tampoco quiere deshacerse de él. Sabe que es mala idea tenerlo mucho tiempo en la Tierra, pero no puede decir que esté deseando que se vaya. 

-No me refiero a eso –replica ella tratando de mantenerse centrada–. Es solo… 

No sabe cómo decirlo. La atenta mirada de Loki a tan poca distancia no le ayuda. Frunce el ceño tratando de concentrarse para hilar la idea correctamente. 

-Oí a Fury decir algo y pensé… creí que pensaba dispararte a traición –confiesa en un susurro–. Sólo que no estoy segura. ¿Quiso decir eso o tú me diste la idea de que querían hacerte daño? Tú dijiste… 

-Que nadie quería que yo sobreviviera ese enfrentamiento –repite Loki. Darcy puede ver el brillo en sus ojos y la suficiencia en su rostro–. No puedo saber lo que Fury estaba pensando. ¿Puedes tú? 

No, nadie puede. Le sostiene la mirada a Loki todo lo que posible hasta que le arden los ojos. Se muestra tan satisfecho de sí mismo que no lo termina de entender. De cualquier manera, él solo le había expresado una preocupación válida, ¿no? Era cierto, a mucha gente le gustaría deshacerse de él. A nadie excepto a Thor le preocupaba que sobreviviera. Ninguna de esas cosas eran mentiras. 

¿Por qué tiene la sensación entonces de que Loki se toma el resultado de todos aquellos hechos como un mérito propio? 

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo al respecto, él le toma ambas manos y ella se paraliza. No es precisamente miedo lo que siente, aunque debería. 

-Creo que tengo una deuda contigo, Darcy Lewis –dice en tono solemne. 

Ella se remueve un poco incómoda, pero no aparta las manos ni la mirada. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo piensas pagarla? 

La sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa de Loki hace su aparición ante esa pregunta. 

-No he dicho que piense pagarla –replica con suavidad. 

La respuesta la pilla por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no cruza por su mente reclamarle nada o enfadarse. Él no le pidió que hiciera nada ni ella piensa cobrarle nada a cambio. Aunque algún detalle gratis no está pegado del cielo cuando te salvaron de ser arrojado a otro universo, pero no es ella quien va a decírselo. 

Para su propia sorpresa, termina riendo ante la réplica. Su risa sin embargo se acorta cuando siente que él presiona sus manos con suavidad. Su tacto es firme aunque frío. Alguien debería subirle la temperatura a la habitación. O mejor no, que ella sí que tiene calor. 

-¿Piensas regresar? –Pregunta Darcy sin insistir en el tema. 

Loki sonríe de medio lado. 

-No creo que sea bien recibido.

Darcy ladea la cabeza, todavía sin soltar sus manos. 

-No pregunté eso. 

La sonrisa de él se acentúa y Darcy siente aún más frío en las manos cuando él las suelta. 

-Si lo hago, lo sabrás –le asegura. 

Darcy está segura de que lo dice en serio y no está segura de que eso sea algo bueno. Sin embargo, sonríe. 

\----------------------------------- 

Una idea es todo lo que se necesita. Loki es el dios del engaño, de la malicia, no de la magia. Sus poderes son útiles, armas para lograr sus fines. Pero el arte real está en sus palabras. 

La idea correcta puede mover el engranaje del mundo en la dirección correcta. Lograr que los demás asuman esa idea es sencillo: una mentira ligada a una verdad no se puede resistir. 

Loki siempre supo que no sería bien recibido en la Tierra. Sus crímenes le preceden y su reputación lo sobrepasa. No era una mentira que nadie quería su sobrevivencia. En el fondo, todos saben que su muerte significaría una tranquilidad imposible de alcanzar de otra manera. 

Para el dios del engaño, conocer la verdad es importante. Él conoce varias. Los héroes son aquellas personas que siempre tienden a hacer lo correcto por más peligroso o estúpido que sea. Así, son capaces de lanzarse a proteger a un potencial enemigo si piensan que se va a cometer una injusticia al atacarlo. Sabía eso. 

También podía dar por hecho que Thor no se iba a quedar tranquilo esperando a que le hicieran daño. El estilo de su hermano adoptivo siempre ha sido humillarlo y sobrepasarlo, pero con insultante condescendencia, la misma con la que le ofrece sin cesar clemencia. Thor está convencido de que podrá reformarlo, lo que resulta muy conveniente para sus planes. Siempre ha sido fácil engañarlo, esta no es la excepción. 

Mientras se dirigen al cielo abierto atrás de las instalaciones de SHIELD para marcharse a Asgard, Loki repasa mentalmente lo bien que ha resultado su plan. ¿Pretendía SHIELD deshacerse de él a traición? En realidad da igual la respuesta, todos lo han creído sin que él llegara nunca a decirlo. La existencia de un medio para hacerlo, esa arma experimental de la que sin saberlo Darcy Lewis le había advertido, creaba la posibilidad. La duda ya estaba en la mente de los héroes antes de que él la pusiera en la mente de Thor. 

Tal como esperaba, al alejar al hijo de Odín de la batalla, además de deshacerse de la amenaza potencial de los Chitauri, logró que encargara a sus amigos los superhéroes de cuidarlo. Del impredecible Hulk se deshizo también junto a su hermano. El honorable Capitán y el hombre de hierro con la conciencia intranquila fueron escudos perfectos. Su único temor eran los asesinos, pero ambos han estado más que ocupados para cobrar su venganza: no dejan de ser solo dos humanos. 

Darcy Lewis había sido una sorpresa muy favorable. Inicialmente, había pensado en que ella aumentara las alarmas en su hermano, a quien sabía por Selvig que consideraba un amigo. Sin embargo, su presencia había sido muy estimulante. Había logrado entender algunas cosas más sobre los humanos a través de ella. También había probado que los sentimentalismos en la Tierra funcionan también. 

Al final, Darcy Lewis había sido mucho más valiosa de lo que esperaba. Para su última visita antes de la batalla, Loki había estado seguro ya de que ella no quería que le pasara nada. 

Van a volver a Asgard en ese momento. Thor está hablando sobre cómo le explicará a Odín lo que hizo, trata de endulzarle el oído con historias sobre perdón y cambio. Loki no le presta atención, él sabe mejor que su hermano lo que pasará. 

Su plan dio los frutos que esperaba. Además de la diversión de ver el conflicto de sus enemigos por protegerlo, obtuvo suficiente distracción para sacar el báculo de poder de allí. Perdió su propio báculo en la visita anterior a Midgard y ahora ha conseguido uno superior, el cual está siendo preservado de manera segura donde sólo él podrá alcanzarlo. 

Probablemente, con más esfuerzo, podría haber vencido solo con los poderes que Odín le había dejado, pero nunca habría podido lograr aquel envío. 

El báculo está a buen recaudo. Odin no logrará sacarle la información de su paradero y eventualmente lo liberará. Thor creerá que realmente le ha indultado, pero Loki no se dejará engañar. Sabe que el Padre de Todo estará esperando verlo actuar. Se cuidará bien de no ir por el báculo hasta que esté seguro de que es el momento de tomar Asgard. 

Luego, podrá volver a la Tierra y terminar el trabajo que un día empezó. Podrá extender el dominio de Asgard sobre otros mundos. Será el mayor rey que el universo ha conocido. 

-¿Listo para volver a casa, hermano? –Pregunta Thor tendiéndole el extremo del dispositivo cargado con energía del teseracto que ha de llevarlos de vuelta a casa. 

Loki sonríe al tomarlo. Está más que listo.


End file.
